FIFTY SHADES THE GIVING OF A RING
by sheba090
Summary: Christian Grey meets Anastasia Steele at his familys gala, what will he do to get her to be his, and only his because Grey does not share.. Not very good summery hope you enjoy. All credit to E.L.JAMES..
1. Chapter 1

A/N THE FIRST TIME I POSTED THIS STORY IT WAS BE FOR I HAD GONE THREW IT, I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOY.

The first chapter I done of this I posted before I had gone through with spell check, hope you enjoy...

...

...

Ana was at the Greys Annual coping together ball with my friend Kate and her parents. Kate had left her on her own to say hello to someone she knew.

I can not believe she dragged me here, I told her this is not my thing, _HOW DO YOU KNOW ITS NOT YOUR THING IF YOU HAVE NEVER BEEN BEFORE._

Oh Kate how long does it take to say hello to someone, Ana was so busy knotting her fingers to notice she was being watched. He had seen her come in and could not take his eyes from her, she was wearing a silver floor length gown, her hair pined up to show her beautiful pale shoulders and neck, it just took his breath away.

Kate finally managed to walk back to her friend. "thanks for remembering me here, all alone, _._ I was starting to feel like billy no mates".

Kate started to laugh at her because she knew Ana could do the very well, soon they were both laughing. "Sorry Steele just had to do a bit of networking. So have you seen them yet? she says as she is scanning the room, who are you on about Kate.? The Grey's. Ana you really need to get out more."

"My parents said that they were here somewhere, as she was looking she saw that someone was watching Ana, ok listen to me Ana you are being watched from afar, if you look over your right shoulder, he is stood by the ice sculpture. As Ana looked she saw him, her heart started to beat fast and she inhaled, as their eyes locked many emotions ran through her, she got goose bumps as she took in his floppy copper hair, broad shoulders, he looked tall as well, and the black mask just made him complete. Ana are you listening to me"? Kate said. Ana then took her eyes off him, wow what was that.

"Kate is he still looking at us, no Ana he is looking at you, oh my he is walking over now. And there is Mrs Grey, I'm going to go and say hello."

"Kate, Kate get back here now", Ana said. Kate looked back with a face splitting grin and kept on walking.

How could she do this to me, she is supposed to be my best friend, ok now i need to think of some think to say, uuummm, _just say you pulled hunni get your_ coat. I can not say that, ok, ok, think Steele.

She wanted to turn around but was frozen to the spot, then she felt his warm breath on her bare shoulders, all the hairs on her body stood to attention, her stomach was in knots as were her fingers.

"Good evening came a firm but soft voice, as she turned the first thing that came to mind to say was, hi come here often". Oh please tell me i did not just say that out loud. _Oh yes you said it and it was all you, I told you to say my comment but no you say that._

She then heard his laughter and as it rumbled threw him her cheeks went a soft shade of pink. She then looked up in to his eyes, they were the most amazing grey colour. "yes I do come here often, how about you?".

"This is my first time, I'm here with my friend and her parents, but she ran of and left me".

"Well we can't have that now can we, so whats your name then? my name is Anastasia Steele. _B__ut you can call me any think yu want_.

"Ok then Miss Steele I shall stand with you, I would also like to say that you look stunning in your gown and with your mask it really brings out the blue in your eyes, I feel like I could just dive in. _You can dive in and I will catch you._

"So are you going to tell me your name then, Ana said while smiling. Yes sorry how rude of me, my name is chr...

"Ana come on I have just been calling you, Kate said. Oh im sorry we were talking, said Ana. Well come on the meal is about to be served", she took Anas hand and pulled her to their table, Ana still had her eyes locked with his until Kate's parents stood to greet her making her loose eye contact.

"So come on Steele spill". Kate whispered.

"There is nothing to tell, we just had a nice chat and that's it." Stated Ana firmly. "Is that so". Said Kate.

"Yes it is, why?. Asked Ana. Well he is sat at his table watching you". Kate said with a big grin on her face.

"Kate you no this is not a good idea, what about Leon. _What he does not know wont hurt him, just look at this guy he is like a greek god. Please can we play with him for a bit longer._ Steele you need to relax and enjoy yourself, you are not doing anything wrong, ok." Kate said firmly.

"I don't even know his name. There is a sudden flurry at the table as Kate spat her wine out while choking on it. Ana patted her back as Kate went bright red with embarrassment, im so sorry she said to everyone".

Once everyone had settled down again Kate just looked at Ana. "Steele you need to read things other than your classics, that guy is The Christian Grey CEO of GEH. Oh Kate why was he watching me? what am I going to do". _Just play it cool._

_..._

_..._

HOPE YOU LIKE IT SECOND CHAPTER COMING SOON..


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I hope you all enjoy.

...

...

Chapter 2.

...

Once everyone had finished there meals a young, very energetic girl came over to their table. "Hello every one my name is Mia and I need to ask these two ladies a favour". Mia said looking at Kate and Ana.

"We need some more ladies to help in the auction, can I PLEASE put your names down?. Ana and Kate looked at each other. _That sounds like it could be _some fun say yes. They both nodded and said yea why not. That is great news, she said jumping up and down clapping her hands. Just write your names down on here and il come and get you when its time." With that Mia skipped up to the stage and handed the piece of paper to the gentleman hosting the auction.

Kate and Ana was watching Mia as she returned to her table, they then saw her lean over to whisper in Christians ear. With a big grin on his face he then done a hi-five his little sister. He then glanced over to look at Ana, she smiled back then turned to Kate. "What do you think that was about, Ana asked.? _I don't care, he is just so dreamy._ I'm not sure but I think he may have asked her to get you involved with the auction, but I don't know how it can benefit him?.Kate says. Strange I suppose we will find out soon. Ana then stands and tells Kate that she is of to the powder room. I'll come with you". Kate say's standing to go with her.

Ana and Kate were walking back to the table giggling like school girls. Kate had just bumped in to a guy causing him to spill his champagne. He was tall very broad with blond curly hair and light blue eye's. He said he would forgive her if she had dinner with him. Kate gave him her number and said call me. _What are you on about ever guy in Seattle has he number._ With that we walked away giggling.

As they sat down Ana once again looks over at christian and see's him sat talking with the guy that had asked Kate out. "Kate look that guy has joined the Grey's table, do you think he is a Grey as well. _If he is we can all double date._ Well they seem comfortable with each other, I'm sure we will find out soon, maybe even sooner because here comes Mia".

"Ok Ana and Kate are you ready? Mia say's smiling and clapping. Yes, say's Kate what do we need to do?. We have to go to the stage for the auction of our first dance. Mia says as Kate jumps up ready to go. Oh no you don't Steele you are not going to back out of it, I no that's what you are thinking by the look on your face. Kate says. Kate I'm just really not sure, who would want to bid on my first dance?. You know I have two left feet. Come on _Christian may even bid on us PLEASE._ You will be surprised. Says Mia with a very big grin on her face. Fine I'll do it". Says Ana as she stands.

We are all stood on the stage as each person is called out, the host then starts the bidding. Mia gets up and her first dance sells for $9000. It's then Kate's turn. As the bidding gets under way the guy she gave her number to starts to bid." $7000 Say's the guy with the blond curls. $8000 shouts Ethan, Kate's brother. $10,000 counters the blond who the auctioneer calls Elliot. For $10,000 for the beautiful Kate, going once, going twice... $15.000 counters Ethan while smiling at Elliot. $20,000 Elliot calls out with a firm tone. Going once.. Going twice... The auctioneer looks at Ethan. Ethan shakes his head with a very wide smile. SOLD to Mr Elliot Grey.

There is a huge round of applause from the guests as Elliot walks to the stage to help Kate down.

It's now Ana turn on the stage. After the auctioneer introduces me a bid is made for my first dance, but as the bid is called out a gasp goes around the room. Everyone is silent and all eye's are go to Christian Grey who bid $25,000. _He really likes us a lot if he is bi__ding that amount of money_. Then an english gentleman bids $30,000 and smiles at Christian. Christian rubs his chin then calls out $40,000. The english gentleman shakes his head and hold's his hands up in defeat.

The auctioneer then calls Going once, Going twice...

At that moment another gentleman bids $45,000. Ana smiles at him with the biggest smile ever. The auctioneer then looks back to Christian, $100,000 Christian shouts out. Christian looks at the other guy with disdain. The auctioneer finishes calling it and shouts SOLD TO CHRISTIAN GREY. He walks up to the stage to escort Ana down.

As Ana places her hand into Christians she feels a spark that runs threw them both. _What was that._

"Miss Steele I look forward to our dance together. Don't you think that was a crazy amount of money to pay for a dance Mr Grey". _Well i think he knows we are worth it ._ Ana says while losing herself in Christians Grey eye's.

"Not at all Miss Steele, it all goes to a very good cause and im sure I will get my money's worth. Christian say's with a cheeky grin on his face. I will see you soon for my dance". He then bows and walks of with a very big grin on his face.

Ana made her way back to their table. Kate was talking to Ethan. They both looked up at her smiling.

"What have you done to that poor guy Ana"? Ethan said.

"I have not done any think to him. I think he may have more money than sense". Ana says. Just then someone wrapped their arm's around Ana's waist making her jump and squeal.

When Ana spun around she saw her fiancé Leon. "Hay you made it, Ana said as she threw her arms around his neck. I told you I would, but I must say im not sure what that guy's problem is"? Leon said. Ana pulled a strange face not understanding what he was on about.

"That guy that was bidding on your first dance, why was he so hell-bent on having that dance, it was supposed to be my dance", Leon said.

"Well I think you may have some competition on our little ladies heart, said Ethan. You know he has all that money he could buy you what ever you want", Kate say's teasing Ana.

"Kate! _I'm thinking diamond and ruby._ I can't believe you think that little of me, Ana say's. Oh calm down Steele I was only joking, anyway I want to know why you bid on my first dance Ethan"? asks Kate as she looks her brother in the eye.

"I only done it to wind him up and to see how badly he wanted that dance, I would even go as far say that I think the Grey brothers may have set it all up. Says Ethan while looking at Kate and Ana. In what way Ethan", asks Ana.

"Ok, we had Mia there cute little sister come"...

"Hold on a minute you just said there "CUTE" little sister?. Does that mean you like her as in really like her? Kate asks wanting to know more. Yes ok I like her a lot, I was going to bid but I don't have a lot of mony, I'll try for a free dance later" Ethan says laughing.

"Ok as I was saying before my sister interrupted me. There sister came and asked you two to help in the auction, but she did not ask anybody else, so if they needed more women why not ask anyone else. Then both brothers bid on both of you and win". Ethan says.

"Well he can dance with my girl but she will be coming back to me", Leon says with a firm voice.

OK LADIES AND GENTLEMEN COLLECT YOUR PARTNERS READY FOR THE FIRST DANCE...

Both Christian and Elliot walk over to Ana and Kate. "Ladies shall we, Christian say's as he and Elliot hold there hands out to escort them to the dance floor. Yes lets, says Kate with a big grin as she steps to Elliot. As Ana steps to Christian Leon grabs Ana's other hand and pulls he back to him and kisses her on the lips. Leon then stares at Christian and say's look after my fiancé. Oh I intend on looking after her, Miss Steels ready".

Once on the dance floor Ana places her hand into Christians and that spark is there again, when he places his hand on her small waist he pulls her closer to his body. Her whole body tangles and feels hyper sensitive to his very touch. _This man can not be real, just imagine his firm hands moving and caressing our skin._ His body is so close that she can smell him and it causes her insides to tumble in pleasure, want and need for his touch.

"So Miss Steele what is your full name",? Christian asks as he gazes in to her deep blue eye's. He know's he has an effect on her because she now has goose bumps on her beautiful pale shoulders and neck, the way her breath hitched as he pulled her close to his body.

"My name is Anastasia Rose Steele but everyone calls me Ana". _But you can call me any think you want._

"That is a very beautiful name for a beautiful woman", Christian says in a soft voice.

"So who was that guy that kissed you.? Christian says with a growl in his voice. Oh that is my fiancé Leon. Why do you ask.? Well its is always nice to know my competitor, Leon what? Christian asks. Leon Stone, but I would not call him competition when he already has me. Oh but Anastasia when you are the prize it IS a competition and I have every intention on winning", Christian say with amusement dancing in his eye's. _He does like us and he is going to fight to get us, I'm going to go pack now._

"That is a beautiful ring Anastasia", Christian says as he takes a closer look of it on her right hand.

Ana blushes as Christian asks what the inscription say's on it. "It is my purity ring and the inscription reads True Love Waits. She bites down on her bottom lip as Christian look as if they will pop out of his head. He then pulls himself together and has a smouldering look in his eye's. The song finishes. Christian give's Ana a lingering kiss on the cheek as Ana leans in to his kiss and a small moan leaves her lips. _Ok im all packed and ready to go. so when do we leave._

Christian escorts Ana back to the table, as he say's good-by he kisses her cheek again and whispers. "Knowing what your ring means will make this interesting. Untill next time Miss Steele". Christian says walking away.

Ana and Kate are sat down talking about the Grey brothers. Kate has a date set up for next friday with Elliot. Ana tells Kate about this competition Christian is playing and that he intends to win, also the comment about her purity ring. The rest of the evening goes very fast and Kate and Ana are disappointed that they don't see the Grey brothers again that night, so they decide to head home because tomorrow is another day and who knows what might happen.

...

A/N Hi hope you enjoyed the chapter, thanks for the really great messages. I would also just like to say that this story will have mistakes but I will do my best however being dyslexic I may not notice them but I will do my very best and let me no if you want me to continue, also all suggestions on the story line are welcome. THANKYOU... And thankyou to darkangelzone for your comment xx


	3. Chapter 3

A/N HOPE YOU ENJOY.

...

...

CHAPTER 3

...

It was the following morning. Ana and Kate were sat at their breakfast bar talking about the Grey brothers.

"So what day are you going on your date with Elliot"? Ana asked.

"We are going out Monday night, but im thinking I may have to go out and buy myself a little sexy dress, do you want to come. We can also get you some work cloths for work on monday, when we get back il go through my closet because I have lots for you in there. Kate says hoping Ana will go shopping with her.

"I'm not sure Kate. _Come on it's a lovely day and who knows what we will find, it could be fun._ Ana please I really need your opinion on the dress, please? Ok I will come but we are not going to be out all day are we?, Asks Ana. No we wont be, we can stop for lunch in the little café. Kate says. Well I'm going to jump in the shower and I will be ready in 15". Ana says as she runs to her room to get sorted.

When Ana walked out of her room she came to a halt instantly. _Look we live in a florist._ "What on earth is going on Kate, who sent all these"?. Ana said as she glanced around their living room at all the rose's. There was every colour you could think of and those that you never knew they done.

"Don't look at me Steele these are all for you. Kate says still stunned. What do you mean there for me, who sent them?. It wouldn't have been Leon because he say's there a waste of money, so if not him then who"? Ana asks shaking her head.

"Well when you were in the shower some guy buzzed up for a delivery for Anastasia Steele. When I lets him in there were 10 other men carrying 2 vases with 25 roses in each vase, I signed for them and he gave me this card". Kate said is a flurry of words.

"So that is 500 roses. _Someone loves us__ if they have sent all these._ What is going on. Ana reached over to take the note that was in a sealed envelope. When she read it she gasped. Kate these are from Christian! Ana said with shaking hands. What does the note say, Kate asked with intrigue.

TO ANASTASIA ROSE STEELE.

WITH 501 PURE ROSES IN A ROOM.

ONLY ONE IS TRULY PURE AND UNTOUCHED.

ENJOYING THE GAME.

CHRISTIAN GREY XX

They both just stood there looking at each other, then they both fell about laughing. "Ok Kate lets get serious for a minute, what the hell do I do. I mean im engaged and he knows it, what do I do". _He also said that he was going to win us, my bags are still packed_, please can we go now. Ana asked as she flopped down on to the couch.

"Well he knows about Leon, so he knows you are taken. _Yes but we can be his as well._ But he seems taken by you big time. I say enjoy it you have not lied to him so he knows how things stand. I will say that these roses must have cost a fortune, so if this is how he gets your attention what will he do when he has it. Relax Ana it will be fine. Ok come on lets go shopping for my date". Kate says as she pulls Ana off the couch.

After a very long and tiring 4 hours of shopping Ana and Kate sit down in the café. "What do you want Ana my treat, Kate says. I'll have a tea, english breakfast if they have it and just a muffin please, Ana says getting settled.

Ana and Kate had just finished there drinks and were going to make there way back home, Kate went to the powder room, leaving Ana at the table. She had her back to the door as she was playing with her phone, when the hairs on her neck stood up causing her to get goose bumps, she felt a tight pull deep in side, so she looked all around and her eye's stopped at the door when her blue eyes were met with warm soft gray eye's.

Her breath hitched and she bit down on her bottom lip. _Look at him, wow even in jeans and a _shirt with blazer he looks yummy. "Anastasia what a pleasant surprise, Christian said but some think in his eyes changed, causing Ana think this was no mistake. Mr Grey what are you doing here? Ana asked. Well I thought I would pop in and get a coffee, how about you and please call me Christian". Christian said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Well I would just like to say thankyou for all those beautiful roses, Ana says with a blush creeping over her cheeks. You are very welcome Anastasia, I'm glad you liked them, christian says sitting in the chair that was Kate's. I'm here with my friend Kate, we have shopped for a dress for her date with your brother on Monday. Ana say's raising an eye brow. Christian just looks at her and then asks what her plans are for Monday night. I have no plans as I start my job at sip on Monday. Well in that case would you mind if I take you out to dinner to congratulate you on your job. Christian asks with hope. _Just say yes , he will be so happy and id be over the moon, say yes.._ I don't think that would be a good idea do you, Ana said. I think it would be a great idea, because you still have to eat", he says. Just then Kate walks back to the table grinning like a cat.

"What a surprise Mr grey, what are you doing here, Kate says sitting in another seat smiling at Ana and Christian. I just came in for a coffee and bumped in to Anastasia, I was asking her to have dinner with me on monday to congratulate her on her job but she thinks it's a bad idea, what do you think Kate, Christian asks. Well I think it would be a great idea. With me going out you would be on your own, because you don't see Leon untill Thursdays, Kate says.

"Why don't you see your fiancé untill Thursday"? Christian asks with contempt in his voice at the mention of Leon's name, he try's to hide it.

"Ana only ever sees Leon on a Thursday, Friday, Saturday and maybe on a Sunday because he says he is to busy," Kate says in a voice that says she thinks he is up to some think but does not know what. Really? that is interesting," Christian says.

"I am here you no, Ana says getting annoyed that they are both talking about her as if she was not in the room. I'm well aware that you are here Anastasia, well im not going to take no for an answer then, I will pick you up out side work monday at 6:30," Christian says rising from his seat.

"Fine if it gets you two off my back, Ana says. So what are you two doing now, Christian asks. We are now going back home to arrange all those roses you sent Ana, Kate says. In that case I will give you both a ride home, my car is outside", Christian says helping Ana and Kate collect their bags and walks them to the car. _He is such a gentleman._

The car is a very large black SUV with tinted windows. Christian is sat next to the door with Ana next to him and Kate the other side of Ana. "Back to Miss Steels apartment please Taylor", Christian says to his driver. Taylor nods his head and starts driving to Kate and Ana apartment. On the drive over to their apartment Christian's leg kept on rubbing against Anas. _Lets just _jump him now and just pretend Kate is not here. Each time there was a connection Ana's body felt alive and there was that pull deep down in side that was working over time.

Once at the apartment, Christian helped Ana and Kate by carrying some bags. When they walked in side they were all hit by the aroma of the roses. Christian handed the bags over. "Untill Monday night Miss Steele", Christian said and left.

When Christian left Ana shut the door then turned around to look at Kate, Kate had a massive grin on her face. "O.M.G. What is going on, am I dreaming all this because it does not feel real", Ana said looking to Kate.

Kate walked over to Ana a pinched her on the arm." Ouch what did you do that for", Ana said rubbing her arm.

"Well you wanted to know if you are dreaming and I have just proved that you are awake", Kate said giggling.

"Did you notice that Christian never asked for our address, his driver just drove us here. And i will say i think him turning up at the café was also on purpose, Kate said. Why do you say that Kate, Ana asks. Well he said he went there for coffee but he never brought any, he just came in and joined our table", Kate says. _She is going to make a great reporter because I didn't think of that. Oh I just remembered we have to find the perfect dress for our special dinner with Christian._

"I didn't notice, Kate what am I going to wear Monday because I need some think I can wear to work and then out for dinner. I'm going to my room to sort these new items out and arrange all my work cloths. Ana said walking to her room. I will sort my stuff and get all those cloths for you", Kate says with a smile.

A few hours later and Ana had sorted out the huge pile of cloths from Kate and arranged her work outfits. Ana had got a call from Leon who told her he wont be able to come over this weekend but would see her next week and that he will call her tomorrow. Ana just stood looking at her phone wondering why she was even with him. Kate and Ana both had a really nice evening with Ana cooking. They both then relaxed on the sofa to watch a film.

Sunday was a very quiet day, they both done all the cleaning and did the laundry. They both decided to get an early night as they were both working women.

...

...

A/N I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.

THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR THOSE WONDERFUL MESSAGES THEY MEAN THE WORLD TO ME THEY REALLY DO, SO THANK YOU XXX


	4. Chapter 4

A/N THANKYOU SO VERY MUCH TO THE REVIEWS AND MESSAGES THEY MEAN SO MUCH AND THEY PUSH ME TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER

POSTED. THANKYOU FOR THE IDEAS YOU HAVE SENT THEY ARE ALL VERY WELCOME. THANKYOU EVERYONE XXX

ALSO IN THIS CHAPTER IM DOING E-MAILS, THEY WILL NOT HAVE A DATE JUST A DAY AS REMEMBERING THE DATES WOULD CONFUSE ME LOL

...

...

CHAPTER 4

...

...

Monday morning finally arrived, Ana was in the shower getting ready for work while Kate was doing their breakfast.

When Ana emerged from her bedroom Kate wolf whistled at her. "wow Steele you really look the professional. I love that cream silk blouse with the light gray pencil skirt, those cream heals really match as well, _We don't just look good_, _we are smoking hot._ Kate says really pleased for her best friends first day at work. Thankyou Kate, I wanted something that will be suitable for the day but looks ok for the evening as well. I really owe you for all the cloths Kate thankyou", Ana says with true gratitude. _She will never miss them, she wears something once and never again, but we look so much better in them._

Ana and Kate ate their breakfast talking about their dinner plans tonight. once they had got there bits together they left. Kate dropped Ana outside the Seattle Independent Publishers. Other wise known as sip. "I hope that you have a really great date with Elliot tonight Kate, Ana says as she gets out of the car. You to Ana but remember, if you don't have photographic evidence then it never happened, Kate tells Ana laughing. _So that means we can jump his bones as long as there are no cameras_, got it . I'm only joking Steele so stop rolling your eyes, have fun and il see you at home later", Kate say driving away.

Ana walking in to the building with excitement and nerves at the same time. "Hi my name is Claire, how can I help you. My name is Anastasia Steele and I start work here today, Ana said blushing and chewing her bottom lip. Oh yes sorry, if you go through this door to your left, the office with Jack Hyde on it knock and go in and he will sort you out, Claire says with a very friendly smile. Thankyou very much Claire, see you soon", Ana says as she goes threw the door. _Ok Steele pull your self together, you are now starting the real workforce._

As Ana walks past all the other staff desks in the room she gets smiles from everyone. She knocks on Mr Hyde's door and enters.

"Good morning MR Hyde, my name is Anast...

"I know who you are, do you think im fucking stupid,? Jack asked. No Mr Hyde I don't", Ana said knotting her fingers and biting her lip.

"I'm sorry hunni, I did not mean to take my mood out on you. _This guy makes me want to run and hide, why did he call us hunni? i want to go home._ Lets get you sorted out shall we"ack, Jack said as he was eyeing her up and down, with a creepy expression on his face and in his eyes, making Anas skin crawl.

Jack led Ana out of his office to a desk out side his office. This is your desk, your computer is here and phone there. _We are not blind, we can see them. Idiot._ You have a guy from IT on his way to set you up. You know all your duties but I may have some more for you that I think... you will find educational", jack says with a creepy voice that causes Ana to shudder.

Once Jack had left, Ana sat down at her desk and started to go through Jacks mail. _Now that leech has _ _gone im really enjoying this._ The guy from IT came and set her computer up and showed her how and were to get her emails. He also told her to change her pass word and left.

Ana had a pile of manuscripts that she needed to go through to the first chapter, she was on her second manuscript when her e-mail pinged. She went in to it and was very shocked to see who sent it.

FROM: Christian Grey.

SUBJECT: Congratulations.

DAY: Monday.

TO: Anastasia Steele.

Good morning Anastasia, I just wanted to congratulate you again on your new job. How is it going, I'm also looking forward to our meal tonight.

Christian G.

CEO GREY ENTERPRISE HOLDINGS INC.

Ana just sat there looking at her screen, how did he get my e-mail? _Ok Steele its only an email address not the crown jewels. _

FROM: Anastasia Steele.

SUBJECT: Work/Meal.

DAY: Monday.

TO: Christian Grey.

Dear Christian, My day is going great thankyou, I'm really not sure on my boss though. I'm looking forward to dinner also. How is your day.

Ana.

ASSISTANT TO JACK HYDE.

Ana continued to do her work until lunch time when Jack called to her.

"Could you go to the deli down the road to get me my lunch please, when you get back you can then go on your lunch hour. Yes that not a problem Jack". _Why can't he get his own lunch, oh I for got he has a bone in his leg. lazy git._

Ana made her way to the deli, on her way back she saw a familiar black SUV outside. She went in to give Jack his lunch then left for her own lunch. As she was walking out the main doors there he was leaning against his car.

"Mr Grey what a surprise, Ana says walking over to him. Well I was out on my lunch break and wondered if you wanted to join me, Christian says with hope in his voice", because he wanted to find out what her boss has done to make her question her position.

"Well I'm also going on my lunch break so why not", Ana says with a shy smile. _He looks very tasty in his light gray trousers and white shirt. _

They drove for a few minutes and arrived at a little restaurant. "Good afternoon Mr Grey, table for two, the hostess says after collecting her self and blushing bright red. Yes please, Christian says looking at me. Please follow me", the hostess say turning to walk away swaying her hips as she goes.

Once they were at their table and their order had been taken, Christian asked the Question that had eaten away at him since he got her e-mail.

"So how has your first day been then Anastasia", Christian asked trying to control his breathing.

"Um.. it's ok.. I guess, Ana says biting her bottom lip and knotting her hands. If something is wrong Anastasia you can tell me", Christian says just wanting to spank it out of her.

"It's ok really... But the way my boss looks at me as though he wants... I don't know... It's a look that scares me and makes my skin crawl and he keeps calling me hunni. I'm sorry Christian, all this reminds me of my mothers number 3 husband. _Don't think of husband no 3_. Ana says with a shudder. Any way how has your morning been", Ana says trying to get the images out of her head of husband no 3.

Christian may have looked calm but inside he was boiling, thinking of all the different ways he was going to inflict pain on the scum that was upsetting this pure beautiful women in front of him.

They continued their lunch, Christian told her to make sure that she is never left alone with Jack. He also slipt up and said she would only have to deal with him for the rest of the week. When she asked him why he just said that she had to trust him and they would talk about it tonight at dinner.

Ana returned to work feeling better after her chat with Christian. _Its amazing how he makes us feel safe even when he is not here._ While Ana was reading a manuscript she had a feeling she was being watched. She looked around the office floor but could not see anybody watching her. She then looked to Jacks office and he was leaning against his door frame staring at her licking his lips. He noticed her looking and turned around and went back to his desk. Ana took a deep calming breath and tried to continue her reading.

It was finally the end of the day and she could not wait to get away from Jack. She looked at the clock and it read 6:20. She started to put all her thinks away and turning her computer of when Jack walked over and sat on the end of her desk. _Can we just ignore him and walk out._

"So Ana how have you enjoyed your first day, Jack asks. Its been really good Jack thankyou, Ana says trying to work out how she can pass him without getting to close. Well I'm takeing you out to dinner to celebrate your day and I'm not takeing no for an answer, Jack said with determination in his voice. _Noway slime bag we are going out with Chr_istian. Sorry but I already have plans but thanks anyway, Ana says with relief in her voice that she has Christian waiting outside. Well I will drive you home then, Jack said with a sickly sweet voice that made Ana shiver. Sorry but I'm getting picked up out side, if you will excuse me I don't want to be late". Ana said standing near Jack making him move out the way.

Ana walked past Jack and out to the reception area, she said goodnight to Claire the receptionist. As Ana was about to open the door to leave the building a hand went over hers and she pulled away very fast. when Ana turned around Claire had gone in to were the desks are and stood in front of her was Jack.

"Is there a problem Jack, Ana asked trying to stop her voice from shaking. Well I just wanted to ask you if you were just playing hard to get because I've seen the way you look at me Ana, Jack said as he then raised his hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. Just at that moment the main doors opened and in walked a 6ft 3inc, broad man. _isn't this Christians driver. I don't care he is my hero_. Good evening Miss Steele your car is waiting", Taylor said glaring at Jack, Taylor then held the door open and Ana very quickly left closely followed by Taylor.

Once at the car Taylor held the back door open for her. Once she was safely inside Ana said a huge thankyou to Taylor. Your very welcome Miss Steele, Taylor says as if it were nothing.

"Ana then turns to Christian and smiles and finally relaxes. _Wow he still looks good even after a full days work._ What was that all about Anastasia"? Christian asks trying to calm himself.

"That was Jack my boss I was telling you about. He wanted to know if I was playing hard to get, he told me I was to go to dinner with him, then I told him I already had plans then he wanted to drive me home until I told him I was getting picked up from here. Then when I tried to leave he grabbed my had and I think he would have tried something if Taylor had not arrived when he did", Ana said.

"I was watching the front entrance and saw you then he was there, I would have come in my self but I can't play my hand just yet, Taylor is not just my driver but also my bodyguard, so I know he could handle scum like that, Christian says takeing Ana's hand in to his. _Oh the feel of his hand is making my body come alive, I wonder what it would feel like if he touched all of my skin? _ Had been wanting to do that all day just to see if that spark was still there and it was. He looked her in the eye and said, Anastasia I will always make sure you are safe", Christian says this with honesty in his eyes and voice.

"Thankyou Christian for everything, Ana said. She wanted to take her hand away but it felt right for it to be there, then she thought about Leon, how would she feel if she saw him holding another women's hand. Just then she snatched her hand back causing Christian to look at her. "I'm sorry I don't want to give you the wrong impression, Ana says knotting her fingers and looking in her lap. Don't worry I just want you to feel comfortable with me and know that you can talk to me about any think and if you ever need me night or day I will be there for you Anastasia always", Christian says looking her in the eye, willing her to listen and believe every word.

They arrived at the restaurant and were seated in a private dining area. They chatted about normal things before it got serious.

"So Christian I have to ask, what did you mean when you said you can't play your hand yet"? Ana asked as Christian took a deep breath.

"Well I noticed a couple of weeks ago that SIP was losing money, the owner Roach also retires as well, I decided to buy the company, but it is not mine untill Friday at 12 noon. Your boss Jack, Christian says his name with a growl. Well he has gone through 12 receptionists in 7 months, all the women did their job perfect but left suddenly after about 17days. From what we know for a fact, they went to HR but were told to grow up or leave. The ones we contacted told us they complained about Jack being to close, touching and assaulting them, but there is nothing on his record and there is no paper work backing the girls up. As soon as I have control Jack is fired, so I want you to stay away from him. As I said don't be alone with him. iv arranged for a member of my staff to take to and from work so Jack can not get to you that way, the only other way will be at work, so please be careful and don't repeat any of what I have just told you because nobody knows".

"Wow, so if you fire Jack on friday will my job get terminated as well", Ana asks with a sad face. _He won't get rid of us, will he ?._

"Why would you think you would be fired"? Christian asks.

"Well I work for Jack, so if Jack is not there I don't have anyone to work for", Ana asks wondering what will happen to her.

"If you want to carry on working for ME then you have a job, it's as simple as that" Christian says.

"Yes I do want to continue to work for you Christian, Ana says with a lot of relief in her voice. _If __he is going to be our new boss then we may be able to see more of him._ If Jack tries to do any think at all you need to tell me straight away ok, before I forget, all the computer e-mails are being monitored so I have had one of my guys go in to the SIP main server and delete them, so any more e-mails you send and receive delete them straight away", christian says.

"Thankyou for the heads up. _He is such a good man, can you imagine what ja_ck would be like if he had read our e-mails. Be for I forget to ask, Jack told me he was going to give me some special jobs that I will find beneficial, do you no what the extra jobs are", Ana asked.

"I've got a good idea what he meant, but it has nothing to do with work, if you know what I mean", Christian says getting angrier my the second.

"If I'm honest that is what I thought but I didn't want to believe it", Ana says. _We just need to do what Christian has told us to do._

"Lets change the subject shall we. _Yes please_. So Anastasia how did you meet Leon then. Christian wants to know all the details about Leon from Ana", this way he will know what she does or doesn't know.

"When I was in my last year of university. He was a new transfer student, we started to chat and get along, then we ended up dating. He knows about my purity ring and respects it. We had been seeing each other for about nine months when he proposed to me and I excepted. We used to see each other everyday but for the last couple of months it changed. so we now only see each other on Wednesdays, Thursdays, Fridays and maybe over the weekend but that's it really",Ana says as she thinks about what she has just said. _I still think he is up to no good but we need the proof first._

"Is it because he is working nights", Christian asks.

"No he works in marketing and finishes about 6ish, he just says he has plans or needs to get early nights", Ana says with a wondering mind.

"Well if you were mine I'd be with you any chance I get, we would go out for dinner, nights in and things like that, I find it hard enough as it is to stay away", Christian says with affection.

They had both finished their evening and was in the car driving back to Anas apartment when Christian told her that his driver will pick her up at 8:30 and will be there at the end of the day, the driver is also a body-guard and is called Sawyer.

When they arrived Christian walked Ana to the front door. "Thankyou Anastasia for such a wonderful evening, I have really enjoyed my self, Christian says as he leans in and kisses Anas cheek, his lips lingered on her cheek. _Wow I can't think straight._ His lips were tingling and he just wanted to really kiss her. Thankyou as well Christian for tonight and all your help".

When he kissed her cheek her heart started to beat twice as fast, her knees turned to jelly and her cheek was tingling, she really wanted to kiss him with every think she had. _Just grab him and kiss him like we are never going to let him go._

Ana entered her and Kate's apartment to find a note from Kate on the breakfast bar, it read..

Dear Ana

I hope your evening went well, mine

has been fantastic.

I came home to get an over night

bag because I'm staying over

at Elliot's tonight.

I will see you after work tomorrow.

LOTS OF LOVE KATE

xxx

Ana made her self a cup of tea and arranged her work cloths ready for tomorrow. After her shower she laid down in bed with one of her favourite books. It only took about 15 min for her to fall in to a peaceful deep sleep.

...

...

A/N THANKYOU AGAIN FOR YOUR MESSAGES AND REVIEWS YOU GUY'S ARE THE BEST XXX


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Thankyou for all the reviews and messages, its great to hear your thoughts on what you think will or should happen.

Please keep them coming... Here is the next chapter enjoy...

...

...

Chapter 5.

...

Tuesday morning arrived sooner than Ana wanted, she was snuggled up in her bed not wanting to get out.

Ana finally crawled out of bed hoping that when she got to work Jack would leave her alone. _If you think that then you're the crazy one._ Once she had her shower and got ready for the day. She was sat eating her breakfast waiting for Sawyer to arrive to take her to work when there was a knock on her door, when she opened the door she stopped breathing.

"Jack! _Shut the door quick._ What are you doing here"? _What do you think he is doing here._ Ana asked hoping that sawyer would arrive early.

"Well I live in the area and thought I would give you a lift to work so we can get to know each other a little better, Jack said eyeing Ana up and down. So are you going to invite me in", Jack says stepping forward. _Not in this life time._

"I'm sorry but you have had a wasted journey, I've already got a lift sorry", Ana says as she tries to close the door a bit. We _have to thank Christian for that driver/bodyguard._ She was shaking all over with fright just wanting to slam the front door on his face.

"Well just text them and say your boss is takeing you", Jack demands. He knows that she likes him, she is just playing coy and hard to get. Jack knows how women play and act, he has never let one get away and he will be damned if he would let this one go. He had seen her purity ring and knew what it was, it's like waving a red rag to a bull. A girl from his college days played hard to get, she waved her ring in his face but he knew she wanted it. He won in the end and knew she was begging for it and he was only to happy to oblige.

"They are on their way and will be here any minute, sorry again Jack I'll see you at work", Ana says closing the door before he can say any think else. _Please let him arrive soon cos this guy is getting very pushy._

"I don't think so Ana, Jack says putting his foot in the door way. Just let me in so you can get your stuff then we will go".

"I don't think Miss Steele wants to go with you Mr Hyde, so I suggest you remove your foot and your self from this building now, that is unless you want me to help you leave", Sawyer says nodding to Ana and staring Jack down.

"I take it you are the friend that was going to be takeing Ana to work"? Jack says looking at Sawyer as if he had just wiped him from his shoe.

"No I'm not the friend that Was takeing Ana to work, _WHAT! YES YOU ARE.._ I'm the friend that IS takeing Ana to work. Miss Steele if you collect your things we will leave", Sawyer says looking to a very shaken Ana.

When Ana shuts her door she collects all the things that she had got ready, she could still hear the men outside her door and she was scared to open it again. _We only have to put __up with him until Friday_. She took a deep breath and walked out of her door and locked it. Sawyer put a protective arm around Ana as Jack followed closely behind.

As they reached the car Sawyer opened the back door for Ana to get in, just as she was getting in Jack said to Sawyer, "don't bother picking her up after work, I have to drive past here on my way home so I shall drive Ana home", Jack says trying to think of how to spend one on one time with Ana.

Before Ana could answer Sawyer turned around and answered for her. "It's ok Mr Hyde, Miss Steele has plans after work". With that Sawyer shuts the door and walks round to the driver's side and gets in.

"Thankyou Sawyer for your help with my boss, he just won't take no for an answer, Ana says shaking her head trying to work out why he is being so pushy. Miss Steele ... Please call me Ana... Ok Ana, people like Mr Hyde do not hear the word no and from the report Mr Grey showed me I don't think that Mr Hyde will give up, Sawyer says making a mental note to arrive earlier in the mornings.

On the way to work they stop of to pick up coffee, once outside SIP Sawyer tells Ana again that she is to stay away from Hyde and not to be left alone with him. He also give her his mobile number incase she finishes early or needs his help. Once she thanks him she walks in through the main doors were the receptionist Claire warns her that Jack has come in to work in a foul mood. _Great just what i need._

Once at her desk she got her self ready and then started to go through the manuscripts that had been thrown on her desk. She glanced at her computer and noticed she had an e-mail.

...

FROM: Christian Grey.

SUBJECT: Lunch.

DAY: Tuesday.

TO: Anastasia Steele.

Good morning, I've just been informed about Hyde, please be careful I don't trust him Anastasia. Do you want to meet at the deli down the

street from SIP. Delete this e-mail as soon as you have read it.

Christian G.

CEO GREY ENTERPRISE HOLDINGS INC.

Ana sat there and thought about it and decided why not, Christian may have more advice that could help with Jack.

...

FROM: Anastasia Steele.

SUBJECT: Lunch.

DAY: Tuesday.

TO: Christian Grey.

Yes that would be really nice, I will have to go and get jacks lunch first so if I meet you there about 12:30.

ANASTASIA STEELE, ASSISTANT TO JACK HYDE.

...

Once lunch time arrived Jack yelled for Ana to go to his office. All the other workers looked up from their desks. Ana felt her cheeks burning with embarrassment. She walked in to Jacks office. "Yes Jack, Ana said as he glared at her. I was going to ask you to get my lunch, that is if you don't have some body builder in a suit that will stop me because at the minute every time I ask you some think some one appears", Jack says totally pissed of with being knocked back.

"Do you want what you had yesterday? Ana said trying hard to stop shaking, she just wanted to get out of his office and fast. Do you think you can manage that all by your self, Jack says looking at her. _I think we can manage that. your just pissed cos you can't have us._ Just then Jacks phone rang, he held up his finger to show that he wanted Ana to wait. once he had finished his telephone conversation his mood had suddenly changed. I will be back in a few minutes then I will go for my lunch break, Ana says as she starts walking out of the door. Oh Ana I will also have a surprise for you when you have had your lunch break" Jack says with a twinkle in his eye.

Ana went and got his lunch, she was racking her brains about what that phone call was about and why it would change his mood so suddenly. when she got back to the office she took Jacks lunch to him. _Just drop his lunch on his desk then run back out._ "Here you go Jack, im of for my lunch now, Ana said trying to hurry out his office. Have a great lunch Ana hunni, Jack shouted after her.

When Ana arrived at the deli Christian was already there waiting, he had ordered the food and drink as well. When he looked up and saw her a huge smile spread across his face, he stood up to great her.

"Anastasia it is really good to see you, Christian says giving her a kiss on the cheek". _Wow what this mans touch can do._

"It's good to see you as well Christian", Ana says sitting in the chair opposite him. _Even the smell of this man makes my belly fill with butterfly's._

Christian was so glad to see her it was a struggle for him to not hold her close and protect her from anything and every think.

"So how has your morning at work been", Christian asks with a warm smile.

"Jack has been in a really bad mood, I know it is because he can't get to me but when he told me to get his lunch he had a phone call and in the next second he is being over-nice, he also said that he has a surprise for me after lunch and I don't know what it could be", Ana says knotting her fingers and biting down on her bottom lip.

"Did you hear any think with the phone conversation that could give us any ideas on what going on", Christian asks getting his phone out of his pocket.

"No nothing at all, he just said he had a surprise for me after lunch" Ana replied.

"Ok, I'll call Roach to see if he knows, give me a second on", Christian says dialing a number.

...

TELEPHONE CONVERSATION...

..

ROACH: Hello.

CHRISTIAN: Hi Roach Grey here.

ROACH: Hello Christian, what can I do for you.

CHRISTIAN: Well I want to no if any think has come up that involves Jack Hyde.

ROACH: Yes there is, how did you know that, I have only just told Jack in the last 20 minutes

CHRISTIAN: So what is it that you told him.

ROACH: Well I have just been informed that there is a book conference going on in New York. As Jack is our most senior editor, so the trip gets offered to him first.

CHRISTIAN: With this trip Roach will Jack be takeing any body.

ROACH: Yes he has booked for his assistant Anastasia Steele to attend the conference with him. Is there a problem I need to know about.

CHRISTIAN: Number 1 Roach, Anastasia Steele is not allowed on the trip. Number 2 Jack is not going to the conference either. You are to send someone else. On Friday when SIP is mine Jack is fired and you know why, so im not paying for scum like that to have an all expenses paid work/holiday.

ROACH: Ok Mr Grey I will deal with this straight away. What do you suggest I tell Jack if he asks why he is no longer going.

CHRISTIAN: I don't give a fuck what you say to that prick. At the end of the day Roach you do no answer to him, he answers to you.

ROACH: Your right Mr Grey I will sort this now. Good day to you.

...

"So what is going on Christian", Ana asks desperate to find out what Jack is playing at.

"Well I found out that Jack has been asked to attend a conference in New York and he was going to take you", Christian says just wanting to rip Jacks head of.

"Oh my god, do I still have to go with him", Ana asks thinking of how she can get out of it. _We will say that we are sick, That way we wont be here when he goes._

"Don't worry Anastasia I have sorted it out and you will not be going, neither will Jack", Christian says trying to calm her a little.

"I don't know what to say other than thankyou, it does not bear thinking about. If you had not put a stop to it I would have been alone with him and no one to help me", Ana says still shaken by her thoughts.

"Please don't worry now. Do you fancy going for dinner to-night", Christian asks hoping that she says yes". He knows that Leon will be at the restaurant. He wants Ana to see that he has been lieing to her for some time and he wanted her to see it with her own eyes. If he can get her to see that she can not trust Leon it might end their relationship.

"Not tonight, I just want to go home get in to a nice hot bath and glass of wine then get an early night, Ana says. I tell you what, if we go to dinner that way you will not have to cook and I will make sure that you are home before 8pm." Christian says hoping that he can convince her.

_Come on, he has done so much for us and we won't have to cook and then do the dishes._ "Ok but I want to be back home before 8pm. Deal says Christian says with a big grin, come on let's get you back to work shall we", Christian says standing.

When Ana returned to work Jack was even angrier than before, she just done her best to keep her head down and get on with her work. At the end of the day Jack yelled for her to come to his office, she turned her computer of and tided her desk away then entered his office with her coat and bag.

"The surprise that I had for you was a trip to New York but someone some how has put a stop to it and I don't know why. How ever I'm still going to the conference using my money and I still want you to come, this is not a question but an order that I will need you, do you understand. We will leave Friday at 1pm and we will return on Sunday evening", Jack said looking proud of himself. _No this can not be happening, say no no no NO._

"I'm sorry Jack but the answer is no as I have plans for my weekend that I can't change, I'm also not contracted to work weekends so there for I'm not obligated to go", Ana said trying very hard to sound firm.

"If I tell you that you are going then you are", Jack shouted at her.

"I'm going home Jack, I will see you tomorrow at work", Ana said turning to walk out. _Lets just go._

"Oh no you don't, how dare you speak to me that way I'm your boss", Jack screamed

"In the Morning Jack I will go and see Roach and tell him that I've refused your order and why, then I will let him decide what should happen next. As I said Jack good night", with that Ana walked out of his office and straight in to Christians black SUV.

As soon as Ana was safely in side she let out her breath not realising she was holding it. _Thank got we are out of there._

"Anastasia what is going on", Christian asked really concerned.

"It's Jack he told me that he was still going to New York using his own money and demanded I go whether I like it or not", Ana says trying really hard not to cry.

"That bastard is going to get what he deserves and very soon", Christian said through gritted teeth.

They headed of for the restaurant. Once they arrived they were seated straight away. Christian had already chosen a table not far away from the rest rooms, he knew that it was now a matter of time. They ordered their food and wine and were talking about the new things that Christian had planed for SIP or GREY PUBLISHING as it was going to be called. Just then a gentleman walked past their table, when Ana looked up she stopped breathing. LEON...

...

...

A/N Sorry for the cliff hanger. What do you think... PLEASE REVIEW...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Thankyou for the reviews and messages they mean a lot, so thankyou xxxx Keep them coming please.

...

...

CHAPTER 6.

...

"Leon! What are you doing here", Ana asked. _Why is he here?_

"Ana... Why are you here, with him", Leon asked because he knew it was only a mater of time before she found out. He was trying to think of an excuse he could use.

_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?_

"Hello Leon, my name is Christian Grey and I'm having a business dinner with Anastasia as I've brought SIP. We were just talking about the improvements to it. Would you like to join us", Christian asks knowing that Leon would not be able to.

"Oh, no sorry I can't join you", Leon said knowing he would now have to explain why.

"Can someone please tell me whats going on here. Leon what are you doing here" Ana demanded to know.

"Ok Ana I need you to listen to what I'm going to tell you, can you do that for me please", Leon begs her.

_JUST FUCKING TELL ME..._

"I think I can manage that", Ana replied getting more annoyed by the second.

"Now I need you to know that I was doing this for you, Leon said. Doing what exactly", Ana asked with caution.

"Ok there is no easy way but I'm an escort, but I'm doing it for you though Ana" Leon said in a flurry of words.

"WHAT? HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IT FOR ME, DO YOU THINK I'M STUPID IS THAT IT", Ana screamed at him. _He has lost the plot if he thinks he can blame all this on us._

The other diners had stopped what they were doing and were watching the show. Christian got out his phone and made a call, then members of staff asked each guest to leave. soon it was just them and Leon's table that were left.

"I was just trying to get enough money together so you could have the big wedding, I was just thinking of you", Leon said thinking that would calm her down.

"That is bull shit and you know it Leon, I've told you before I'm happy to have a back garden wedding with family, so don't you dare try to put this on me", Ana shouted back at him. She was so angry all she wanted to do was slap him stupid. _He has done all of this for him self._

"I thought that you only said that because we did not have the money, I wanted to give you the big white wedding", Leon said knowing that it was only a matter of time before she wanted to meet his date for the night.

"How long Leon", Ana asked. _If its longer than a day I sware I'm going to slap him._

"How long what", Leon asked not knowing where Ana was going with this.

"How long have you been doing this, being an escort", Ana asked knowing she didn't want to hear it.

"For about 5 months", Leon replied.

Ana stood there for a few moments working something out in her head. _That was when we told him about the purity ring._ "So because I told you that I will not have sex before marriage you propose and then do this escort crap as a way to get your leg over till I say I DO. Nice Leon really nice".

"It was not like that, I respected your wishes and then I try to give you the wedding that you want and I'm in the wrong", Leon said trying to put a stop to this topic.

"Oh no you don't Mr, you are not puting this on me, I bet you had a really good laugh at my expense every time you fucked them didn't you. Actually I think I may just go and ask them my self", Ana says as she starts to walk in the direction that he had come from.

"NO, please Ana, don't do that PLEASE",Leon begad her, with him begging her made her more determined to ask his date.

"O.M.G"...Ana said. She had no words. _Please tell me im having a nightmare._ Christian came up behind Ana and when he saw Leon's date even his jaw hit the knew that Leon was an escort but not this.

As Leon ran past Ana to stop her from going any further Leons date saw him and stood up to approach him. When Anas brain clicked in and her words returned to her, she didn't even know were to start.

"Is this why my fucking ring does not bother you, because your gay, Ana screamed. Just because i also escort for men does not make me gay", Leon says trying to calm her, but it was not working.

"Have you slept with any of the women and men", Ana demanded to know.

"NO", Leon says looking Ana in the eyes.

"Yes you have" the guy said. _WHAT !_

Christian tried to calm Ana done because he could see how distraught she was.

"My name is Christian Grey and this is Leon's fiancé Anastasia Steele. Fiance I'm so sorry Miss Steele, my name is Levi Stanton and I hired him about 3 months ago and we see each other most days, Levi said still takeing in what has just happened.

"So Levi how many times have you slept with my fiancé", Ana asked as tears were streaming down her face.

"I'm very sorry but I can't give you a number because I have lost count, also I don't pay for him company as we have classed our self as partners. Leon has also told me that his family is homophobic and that he would still marry a women for his family's sake but we would still be together. I can't tell you how sorry I am for this". At this point Levi turns to Leon and tells him that he has to choose which person he wants to be with.

Before Leon can answer Christian steps in to the conversation. _Thankyou Christian, at least_t we know we can trust him. "I think Anastasia should decide first if she wants to be with him or not", Christian says looking towards Ana.

"To be honest with you Leon, I don't ever want to see your face again. Levi he is now a single man so he is all yours", Ana says throwing her engagement ring at him.

Ana turned to look at Christian and asked him to take her home. With in a few minutes they were in the car, "I no this is a really stupid question but are you ok, Christian asks Ana. No I don't think I am, why did I not see this coming. How could I not have known he is gay, I don't have a problem with people being gay but I just don't understand", Ana says trying to think about any think he had said or done during their relationship that would have indicated it in any way.

"Don't do this to your self Ana, you had no way of knowing that he was gay", Christian says as he reaches across to hold her hand to comfort her. _This can not be happening, how did we not know this._ Ana started to cry with this small gesture, she leaned in to Christian and he put his arm around her as she cried in to his chest. She didn't notice that he stiffened up but after a few seconds his body relaxed as her scent invaded his nose, all he wanted to do was hold her and protect her.

When they arrived at Ana's apartment she lifted her head to look in Christians eyes, all she saw was love and passion. Anas heart was beating so fast and hard she thought that he must hear it knocking on her ribs. _What is happening to me. This man is amazing._ With both of their eyes locked with each other Christian leaned down to kiss Ana as she leaned up to his lips, as soon as their lips touched the passion was clear, her hands went to his hair, as she pulled at it Christian let out a deep growl, hearing the growl Ana then lifted her leg over his so she was now sitting astride him. Christians hand went under her top leaving tangles on every inch of her skin, he started touching her soft breasts and tweaked her nipples till she was moaning. Ana could feel Christians hard and very long rod rubbing against he, the friction of it was making her grind against him harder and faster, she could feel the building low down in her belly. _I don't know what this feeling is but it feels good._

Just then the back door swung open, they both look round and saw a very stunned Kate stood there with her hands over her mouth. "Oh... I... Um"... Just then she just shut the door. Ana and Christian just looked at each other and started laughing. "I better get going, thankyou for tonight, Ana said biting down on her bottom lip. Christian looked at her and told her that she should stop biting her lip because it does things to him, she giggled and stopped biting it. so can I see you tomorrow, Christian asked with hope in his voice. Yes because we need to talk about what happened, Ana said blushing. I'll pick you up from work is that ok, Christian asks. I will see you then Christian", Ana says moving off him and getting out of the car. _OH NO TAYLOR.. _

"Taylor im... Taylor holds both his hands up as in defence. Miss Steele as soon as we arrived I stept out of the car to give you and Mr Grey some privacy so please don't worry, I did try to stop Miss Kavanagh from opening the door but she was very insistent, Taylor says. _Thank god for that_, I thought we would have to leave the country. Its fine I needed to go in any way, so thankyou Taylor", Ana says as she walks in to her apartment.

When Ana walked in through the front door Kate was there pacing the lounge. When Kate saw Ana walk in she ran over to her demanding to know what the fuck is going on.

"Ok Steele why is Leon phoning every 2 seconds for you, then when I see you arrive I go to the car only to be stopped by that Taylor guy then when I see you your making out with Grey. What the fuck are you playing at cheating on Leon", Kate shouts.

On hearing that Kate thinks she is cheating on Leon Ana starts to laugh. Soon she is crying with laughter as Kate just stands there with her hands on her hips waiting to be told what is going on. After a few minutes Ana stops and sits down at the breakfast bar, she tell Kate that she better sit down as well.

Once Ana finishes telling Kate about the whole mess Kate is just sat there shocked. It takes a good few seconds before Kate can even talk. "Why didn't he just tell you he was gay, Kate asks still shocked. I really don't know but now I know all this iv told him it is over and I don't ever want to see him again", Ana told Kate.

"I can understand that, I wouldn't want to either, don't worry if he calls here I will deal with it ok, Kate says smiling at Ana. Thankyou Kate, anyway have you eaten cos I'm hungry", Ana says trying to change the subject.

"Oh no you don't lady, you are not leaving without telling me what went on with Grey, are you a couple now?. You also know what they say about dating on the rebound, Kate says raising her eye brow.

Ana stands and goes in to the kitchen to start doing some think to eat while she carries on talking. "We are not a couple Kate and before you ask no you are not having any details. What I will tell you is that we are going to have dinner tomorrow to talk, that is all you are getting from me. So how are you and Elliot doing", Ana asks knowing this will put a stop to the questions.

"We are doing really good, I stayed round his house last night and oh my god he can go all night, I lost count how many orgasms he gave me. We went for dinner to night and came back here, every time we got going Leon called so we decided to meet tomorrow. Any way I'm going for a long bath and then going to bed, see you in the morning", Kate said as she got up and went towards her bedroom.

Once Ana had her food she had a quick shower and got in to bed to read her book, all she wanted was for today to be over, once she fell asleep it was.

...

...

A/N I hope you guys liked it. xx


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Hello all, I'm so glad you liked the twist, I love getting your feed back so please keep it coming. THANKYOU ALL YOUR AMAZING XXX

ENJOY... I have received some messages about the spelling and the " , ! . ' yes I know all these things wont be correct but I am doing my best, as stated before I am dyslexic so I find it difficult, if you can not read the story because of these things then don't read it. To everyone else thankyou for your support xxxx

...

...

Chapter 7

...

Ana was very glad when the morning came, she had spent most of the night tossing and turning. She kept on dreaming about her and Leon, what might have happened if she never found out he was gay.

She got out of bed and went for a shower, it felt so good with the hot water beating down on her tired body. When she was getting dressed she paid extra care with what she would wear because she was seeing Christian after work.

Kate and Ana made small talk untill sawyer arrived to take her to work. As soon as she arrived at her desk Jack told her he had booked her flight and she would be going with no arguments. _Thats what he thinks, it will be over our dead bodies._

When Ana turned her computer on she had 38 e-mails she had to go through, most were from Leon and a couple were from Christian. The ones from Leon were him begging her to take him back, after reading the first 5 she just deleted them without reading them. _Why can't he leave us alone, he must be crazy if he thinks we will get back with him now._ The ones from Christian she opened with butterflies.

FROM: Christian Grey.

SUBJECT: Last night.

DAY: Wednesday.

TO: Anastasia Steele.

What have you done to me Miss Steele? I can't stop thinking about you. I hope you dreamed of me because I dreamed of you.

Christian.

CEO, GREY ENTERPRISE HOLDINGS INC.

_Oh he is dreaming about us, do not tell him about our dreams._

FROM: Christian Grey.

SUBJECT: Tonight.

DAY: Wednesday.

TO: Anastasia Steele.

I hope you got to work ok. I'm looking forward to tonight.

Christian..

CEO, GREY ENTERPRISE HOLDINGS INC.

_So are we Mr Grey._ Ana messaged him straight back.

FROM: Anastasia Steele:

SUBJECT: Tonight.

DAY: Wednesday.

TO: Christian Grey.

Good morning Mr Grey, I am looking forwards to tonight as well. just to let you know Jack has booked a flight for me to New York. I have tried to get out of it but he refuses, any advise greatly appreciated.

Ana.

ASSISTANT TO JACK HYDE.

Ana got on with her work until she had that creepy feeling she was being watched, she looked to Jacks office but he was working, she looked around and saw an older women standing by the doors watching her. _What's her problem._ She looked familiar but Ana could not place her. Elizabeth Morgan walked out and gave the women a warm embrace, before they went to Elizabeth's office the blond-haired women gave her a look that sent a shiver down Ana's back.

About an hour later Jack came flying out of his office and said to hold all calls before he went storming to Elizabeth's office. Every so often everybody in the office would look to Elizabeth's office because shouting could be heard. Shortly after Jack came out and told Ana he wanted to see her in his office. Ana stood and walked with caution in to the lion's den.

"Ana I have just been given some very disturbing news",Jack says looking shell-shocked and confused. "If you need to leave I can reschedule your appointments", Ana says just wanting to get out of his office.

"No that won't be necessary, I have just been informed that SIP has been sold. Is there any think you want to tell me about that", Jack says as he stares at Ana. _How the hell did he find out._

Ana knew he knew but she had to play dumb untill Friday, that must have been why that women visited Elizabeth. "Why would I know any think to do with SIP being brought, I'm only your sectary Jack", Ana said. _I think he believes us, at least that is the way it seems._

"That is what I thought Ana, Jack says. Will I still have a job, Ana asks trying to sound convincing. Don't worry about that hunni I will make sure you do, Jack says. So how do you no and who would have brought it", Ana asks trying to get information so she can give Christian the heads up.

"Elizabeth's second aunt came by and told her that she just found out that Christian Grey has brought SIP and is takeing over the end of the week, Jack says still trying to figure out why he was not informed. Elizabeth's second aunt"? Ana asks.

"Yes, Elizabeth's grandmother had a sister but she died shortly after giving birth, she was raised by family friends because Elizabeth's grandmother couldn't care for her but she is very close to Elizabeth", Jack says.

"I thought I recognised her, I take it she comes here a lot, Ana says thinking that's why she recognised her. Who Elena? No she very rarely visits, but I'm glad that she did today, anyway Ana if you hear of any think please let me know straight away", Jack says dismissing Ana.

As soon as Ana was back at her desk she saw that she had an e-mail from Christian.

FROM: Christian Grey.

SUBJECT: E-mails.

DAY: Wednesday.

TO: Anastasia Steele.

Hi this is to remind you that you need to delete all in coming and out going e-mails. I hope your having a good day at work. I think it is better to text our conversations, my number is 07*********. Would you like to meet up for lunch, we can meet in the deli.

Christian.

CEO, GREY ENTERPRISE HOLDINGS INC.

Ana text him to say she will see him at lunch. Once she got Jack's lunch she then went to meet Christian.

When Ana arrived for her lunch date with Christian she asked him if they could go some were else as a lot of the SIP staff go to that deli. _We could go to his bedroom._

They arrived at a small café, once they had made their order they sat down and Ana started to tell him about her morning.

"The staff at SIP know that you are buying the company Christian, I'm not sure who you have told but a woman came in to see Elizabeth this morning, when the women left Jack went to see Elizabeth and found out", Ana said

"A women, do you know her name or remember what she looks like", Christian ask thinking of who knows about the take over.

"Her name is Elena, she is Elizabeth second aunt. Jack told me that the information came from her. He wants me to tell him if I find any think out", Ana said. Ana noticed that when she said Elena's name he tensed up and went pale. _I think he knows her, look at his reaction._

Just then Christian pulls out his phone to call someone.

Welch, Grey here. I need you to do an in-depth back ground on an Elizabeth Morgan, as soon as you have the information call me back. After that Christian ended the call, no good-by or thank-you. _Wow he is really rude on the phone._

"You know who that Elena women is don't you, Ana said. _Of cause h does._ Yes I do but im not going to talk about this here or now. How is Jack with you today", Christian asks trying to get Ana to drop that conversation because he did not want Ana to know all the shit he has hidden inside of him.

"Well as I told you he has booked a ticket for me and wont take no for an answer", Ana said hoping Christian could help. _If he can not help i don't think any one can._

"Just play along with him till Friday, once he is fired he will not have any right to ask you to go", Christian said. _You always said you would make a good ac_tress, now is your chance. He was still thinking about Elena and why she would betray him like this. He also decided that as of now Elena did not exist any more.

"So what is the plan for tonight", Ana asked trying to change the subject. _I know what i want to do._

"I thought that we could have dinner at my apartment, that way we can talk without worrying about any body listening", Christian said. He had decided that he wanted to be with Ana but he had to tell her about some of his secrets. If she ran then he would just forget about her he told himself.

After lunch all Ana could think about was his soft sweet lips on hers as they said good-by, she was suddenly pulled from her thoughts by Jack shouting for her to go to his office NOW. _WHAT IS HIS PROBLEM NOW._

"Sit down Ana, now I need you to answer my questions. Did you have a good lunch break", Jack asks looking at her with a straight face.

"Yes thankyou Jack, what is this about", Ana asked sounding braver than she was.

"Well I had a phone call while you were out having your cosy little lunch, Jack says as he stands up and starts to walk back and forth behind his desk. Do you remember when I asked you if you knew that SIP had been sold, you told me you knew nothing. I have just found out that you and Grey are very close, so my question to you Ana is WHY THE FUCK HAVE YOU LIED TO ME", Jack screamed at Ana.

"I have not lied to you Jack, I only had lunch with a friend and what I do in my private life has nothing to do with you", Ana said as she stood up to leave Jacks office. _That's it you tell the creep._

"Oh no you don't, you prick tease, you are going to tell me what Grey is up to and then I'm going to give you what you have begged me for. Fuck waiting till New York", Jack shouts as he grabs hold of Anas arm He pulls her back against his body and starts to grope her, he tries to put his hand up her skirt as she struggles against him, he then slaps her hard across the face to show her who is boss. Jack shoves her up against the wall, his hands going all over her body. Ana raises her knee up as she shouts NO, her knee makes perfect contact with its goal. Jack falls to the floor shouting and swearing at her. Ana then runs out of his office, she can hear his shouting YOUR FIRED. Everyone in the office are now on their feet watching what is happening. Ana collects her bag and runs out of the building. _H..H...He ...He was going to rape us, with all those people out side his office working. Thankyou dad for teaching us self-defence..._

As soon as Ana is out side she heads to the deli down the street. With tears running down her face she gets out her phone and with shaking hands she calls the one person that she knows will help.

TELEPHONE CONVERSATION...

CG: Anastasia are you ok?

AS: No I'm not, I need you Christian.

CG: Tell me were you are, I'm leaving now. Andrea I will be out for the rest of the day.

AS: I'm at the deli, please hurry.

CG: I'm on my way. Sawyer is in the area, he will be with you in a second.

AS: He is walking in the door now.

CG: Stay with him, I will be out side in 5 minutes ok.

AS: Thankyou Christian, I did not know who else to call.

CG: Don't worry I will see you in a minute.

AS: Ok thankyou.

When Sawyer walked through the door of the deli he saw a very distraught Ana, he made his way over to her. "It's ok Miss Steele I'm here", Sawyer says as he looks at her tear-stained face, he could see bruising coming up on her cheek. _I feel a bit better knowing he is here, he won't let Jack hurt us again. _ Sawyer stayed with her watching everyone because he did not know what had happened so he was on full alert.

As Christian walked through the front door of the deli Ana had calmed down, as soon as their eyes meet Ana's eyes filled with fresh tears. Christian went straight to her. "Anastasia what has happened, Christian asked as he looks at her. He notices that she has a bruise forming on her face and his entire body goes stiff with pure rage. "Who the fuck done this to you", Christian demanded to know. _Please just take us away from here._

Ana just looked at him unable to talk. Christian saw that she was still very shaken and helped her stand, with Taylor and Sawyer on alert they guided them to the SUV. Once they were safely inside Christian pulled Ana in to him as she let the fresh tears fall. _I wish i could stay in this spot forev_er, he makes me feel so safe and loved. Soon they had arrived at Escala and Christian helped her in to the lift, once they arrived in the penthouse Ana lifted her head to see were they were.

"Christian where are we", Ana asked looking around, She was in a great big room, to her right was a lounge area with very large soft looking couches with a large fire-place, she could see the breakfast bar just ahead that lead to a perfect kitching. Then to her left were some room doors and some stairs leading to more rooms. Christian then spoke making her jump, "Sorry Anastasia I did not mean to scare you, I just said this is my office here and the security room is here, come let's get you sat down", Christian says guiding her to the couches but her eyes and mind are taken by the floor to ceiling glass windows as she looks out over a beautiful seattle. _Look at the view, i feel so safe up here._

"Anastasia", Christian called again trying to get her attention.

"I'm sorry Christian but your place is amazing. Just then an older women walks in to the lounge area and hands Christian an ice pack. "Mrs Jones this is Anastasia Steele, Anastasia this is Mrs Gail Jones my house keeper", Christian says introducing the two women. "It's nice to meet you Miss Steele", Mrs Jones says with a warm smile. "It's nice to meet you as well Mrs Jones", Ana says knotting her fingers.

Mrs Joans quietly walked out of the room leaving them both to talk. "Anastasia come sit down so we can put this on your cheek and you can tell me what happened", Christian said in a soft manner. _I was hoping he had for gotten about all that shit._

Once Ana had told him every think that had happened he called for Taylor. "Did you hear all that", Christian asked. _Oh great he heard every think, who _else heard. "Yes Sir", Taylor replied. "I want that bastard arrested for attempted rape, assault and any think else we can do him on do you understand", Christian ordered. "Yes Sir what would you like to do about Mrs Lincoln Sir", Taylor asked hoping that his boss would finally see what a scheming bitch she is. "I want all codes here changed and she is not welcome here or at GEH, I will have to talk to my parents as well. I also want my lawyers to do restraining orders on Hyde, Morgan and Elena so they can not come anywhere near me or Miss Steele", Christian says knowing his parents will probably disown him after their talk. _WOW he really is powerful_, but sexy as hell with it. Taylor nods and leaves the room to sort every think, just as he is about to leave the room he turns to his boss and says "I think it would be best for Sawyer to become Miss Steels CPO". Christian nod to agree and looks back to Ana. _Find out what a CPO is._

"Anastasia I think until the paperwork and arrest warrants come through I want you to stay here with me. I can protect you here, I'm also going to arrange with my brother that Kate goes and stays with him. Because they all know were you live it could in danger you both. I will also arrange CPO'S for both Kate and Elliot. You can use the guest room and I will arrange for someone to go over to your apartment to get you your things and Kate's at the same time", Christian says hoping that Ana will agree with him...

...

...

A/N Will she or wont she ?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N I hope you enjoy.. PLEASE REVIEW... THANKYOU XX

...

...

CHAPTER 8

...

"I really don't know Christian, it's a really big step and I don't know what Kate thinks", Ana says. _Come on it could be fun and I'm sure Kate will be happy to stay with Elliot._

"Well lets ask Elliot first and if he and Kate are happy then that problem will be solved", Christian says as he takes out his phone.

PHONE CONVERSATION...

EG: Hi baby bro you ok.

CG: No I'm not, I need to ask you a serious question.

EG: Ok shoot, what is it.

CG: Can you have Kate stay with you for a while please.

EG: Yea sure no problem, what is going on Christian.

CG: Anastasia's boss tried to rape her today and hit her in the face. Because he is good friends with Elizabeth Morgan head of HR at SIP I think that they will try to get revenge and her place is not safe, also Elliot Elena Lincoln is related to Elizabeth and Elena told them that I brought SIP so she is also involved. I have arranged for CPO'S for both of you ok.

EG: Shit is Ana ok.

CG:Yes she is very shaken and her face is bruised, I'm keeping her here. We are going to call Kate now to let her know of the new plans.

EG: Her boss is going to die if I see that piece of scum, give Ana my love.

CG: Ok bro I owe you one. Thankyou.

EG : Its cool bro don't worry laters.

After the phone call Christian looked at Ana and told her that Elliot is fine with it all. "Now its your turn to call Kate and lets her know", Christian says. "Ok but what do you mean by CPO'S", Ana asks.

"CPO'S are close protection officers, they will be close to the person to keep them safe", Christian says.

"Ok I will call Kate and let her know but if she does not want to stay with Elliot I will stay with her at the apartment ok", Ana says putting her foot down. Ana gets her phone out to call Kate.

PHONE CONVERSATION...

KK: Hay Steele.

AS: Hi Kate you ok.

KK: I'm fine but you sound strange, are you ok.

AS: No not really Kate are you ok to talk.

KK: I am now, what is going on your because you are worrying me.

AS: Sorry. Do you remember when I told you about my boss, that he creeps me out.

KK: Yes why.

AS: He tried to rape me today.

KK: WHAT THE FUCK THAT BASTARD IS DEAD MEET, are you ok.

AS: I'm still very shaken and now have a bruised face. Listen Kate there is other stuff going on and our place is not safe, Christian spoke to Elliot and you can stay with him for a few days.

KK: Where will you be.

AS: I will be here with Christian at his pent house. it's a lot safer for me, also Christian has arranged for you and Elliot to have body guards because they could go after you two to get to us, you need to do what they say, someone will also go to our apartment to get our stuff and they will get your as well and bring it to you.

KK: That is fine Ana just please be careful, me and Elliot will come round after work to see you ok.

AS: That is fine, I will see you later. love you

KK: I love you to Ana. Laters.

Once Ana spoke to Kate she felt a little better. Christian stood and held out his hand, "let me show you to your room", Christian said feeling happy that he had Ana to him self. "We will also talk later about every think like we were going to any way, is that ok with you Anastasia", Christian asked. "Yes that's fine".

Christian showed her were his room is just incase she needed any think, he then lead her to the guest room next to his, he wanted her as close as possible. "This will be your room he says as he opened the door. It had a queen size bed with a big soft looking duvet with fur throw, a large walk in closet and a large bathroom. The best part of the room was the floor to ceiling windows and the amazing view.

After he showed Ana around he then led her to a door, "I saved this room till last, you can come in here any time you want", Christian says as he opens the door. "Oh my, Christian this room is amazing, you even have first additions", Anas mind was racing at the size of Christian's library, she could see that he had many first additions. There was a large comfy couch in the corner that she could see her self there with one of many books.

As Christian and Ana were talking about books Taylor appeared at the door, "Mr Grey could I have a word please sir".

"Yes Taylor what is it", Christian asks walking over to him. "Sir the police are here to see Miss Steele."

"But we have not called the police yet," Christian says slightly confused.

"Sir they are here because Hyde has claimed that Miss Steele sexually assaulted him," Taylor says knowing that his boss will eat the police officers for dinner. "Ok Taylor show them to the lounge and I will tell Anastasia and bring her threw," Christian says also get hold of our legal team I pay them enough so they can at lease earn it."

"Anastasia I need you to listen to me ok," Christian says guiding her to the couch to sit on. "What is it Christian, your worrying me," Ana says looking to him.

"I want you to know that every think will be ok, my legal team will be here in a few minutes. The police are here to talk to you, Jack has told them that you sexually assaulted him," Christian says knowing this will worry and stress her out more.

"But I never, he was the one that tried to rape me," Ana says as fresh tears spring from her eyes. "I am not going to let any think happen to you ok. We will go through to the lounge and wait for my lawyers to arrive, then we will tell them what happened, is that ok with you Anastasia," Christian asks. "Yes thankyou for every think you have and are doing," Ana says looking at him.

Christian bends down and gently kisses her lips, "I am not going to lose you now that I have you," Christian says placing his forehead to hers.

As they both come out of the library Christian stops Ana and tells her that he needs to just text Taylor. "Thats fine Christian," Ana says standing there.

TEXT TO TAYLOR FROM CHRISTIAN GREY...

I want you to make sure they do NOT touch Miss Steele..

In the lounge sat 2 police officers that had every intention of arresting Ana. PC Brown was the older of the 2, then there was a young rooky PC Turner was still learning.

As Christian and Ana arrive in the lounge the two police officers stand and approach Ana. Christian then puts himself in front of her then Taylor and Sawyer step in front of Christian.

"Gentleman could you all move please because we need to arrest Miss Steele for sexual assault against Mr Hyde,"officer Brown says.

"She is not going anywhere with you, I have my lawyers arriving with papers that state Mr Jack Hyde attempted to rape Miss Steele and assaulted her by punching her in the face. When the lawyers arrive I will allow you both to talk to her with them present, is that under stood." Christian states to them.

"If that is the case then we need to sit down and talk about it", PC Brown says.

"Not untill my lawyers arrive you won't", Christian says.

About 10 minutes later 2 lawyers arrived, one of them is Mr Carrick Grey and the other is Mr Cross. Mr Cross is very well know in representing abused and raped women in all areas.

"Ok officers my name is Mr Carrick Grey and this is my college Mr John Cross, we are going to talk to our client then we will sort this out. If you will excuse us," Carrick says. Christian leads his dad, Mr Cross and Ana in to the library wear they all sit down. Now Miss Steele...

"Please call me Ana", Ana says.

"Ok then Ana you need to tell us every think that went on to-day and I mean every think, even if you think that it's not important it could turn out to be vital", Carrick says.

when they came back in to the lounge they all sat down. Carrick began by asking the officers what evidence they had on Ana.

"At the moment the only evidence we have is Mr Hyde's statement. In the statement he claims that Miss Steele tried to undress him, when he told her no, he also claims that Miss Steele then lunged at him. He claims that she had harass him since she started work there." PC Brown says.

"Well I would just like to say that is all wrong, Miss Steele has been approached by Mr Hyde on several occasion out of work and in. My client has tried to stay away from him but he seemed hell-bent on harassing her. When my client arrived after lunch he called her in to his office were he attempted to rape her, he had also punched her on the left side of her face resulting in the bruise that you can see. We also have restraining orders in place and a warrant has been ordered for his arrest for assault and attempted rape. My client will make a statement here and then you officers can go and arrest the real criminal", Carrick says knowing that he had covered Ana at all angles.

"Can we see the warrants please," PC Brown says.

Once Anas statement was taken and photographs were taken of he bruise the police suggested that Ana see a doctor to get it put on her records. Carrick told them that his wife Dr Grace Trevelyan Grey will be coming round to check on her. When the police had finished they left telling them that they would inform them when Jack is arrested and what his charges will be.

When Mr Cross and Carrick were leaving, Carrick told Ana not to worry about any think. With their good by's said they were once again left alone.

Ana and Christian were eating their dinner at the table. "So Christian tell me a bit about yourself," Ana asked. "Well I was adopted, as were my brother and sister. I started my company when I was 21, it grew very big very fast and I love it," Christian says. "Do you remember your birth mother," Ana asked. " Yes I do, I also remember how she used to get high while her pimp beat the shit out of me," Christian replys. "I'm sorry," Ana whispered.

Christian put his hand on her's telling her it was ok. Just then they both looked to the entrance as they could hear a commotion, Christian looked to Ana and told her to stay where she was while he got up to find out what was going on.

When he reached the foyer he could see his mother arguing with Sawyer and Taylor who were stopping Elena from entering the apartment. "GET HER OUT NOW," Christian yells. "What is the meaning of this Christian," Grace demanded to know. "When she is gone I will tell you mother," Christian glares at Elena with disgust. Grace tells her friend it would be best for her to wait down stairs and that she wont be long.

"Ok son, now you better explain what is going on," Grace says.

Christian tells his mother what had gone on, he also asks her to stay away from Elena because there are other things that have happened but that he is not ready to talk about that yet. She agrees because her son never asks any think of anybody.

"Mother I just want you to know one more thing," Christian says feeling nervous. "What is it son, you can tell me any think," Grace says to reassure him. "She is really special to me mum," Christian says, for the first time admitting his feelings. Grace takes a deep breath and smiles at her son, "ok darling."

When Christian takes his mother in to the dining area were Ana is waiting, Grace gasps at the bruise that has formed on her pale skin. "Mother this is Anastasia Steele. Anastasia this is my mother Dr Grace Trevelyan Grey." Christian says introducing the two.

Ana steps forward with her hand out, "Dr Grey it's a pleasure to meet you," Ana says blushing. "Oh call me Grace darling," she says as she hugs the young women. "Now let's have a look at your face, shall we dear.

After checking Ana's face, Grace determined that there was no broken bones but would make a note of it on her records. Christian also asked his mother that if she is asked any think about him or Ana by Elena to not say any think because of the orders in place. Grace also promised that she would distance herself from Elena as well.

After Grace had left Christian and Ana were on the couch. "Can I ask you a question Christian," Ana asks.

"Yea what is it," Christian said. "What do we call us," Ana asks, with a light blush creeping on her cheeks. "Well I would like to think of us as very close, I feel a great deal about you but I don't know how to do the girlfriend thing though," Christian confesses.

"Oh so you're a virgin to," Ana asked surprised. Christian started to laugh, "No Anastasia I'm not a virgin."

"I'm sorry," Ana responds blushing a bright red. "No please don't apologise. I have problems with touch Anastasia, I told you that my real mother, the crack whore as I call her. When she got high her pimp would beat me and use me as his ash tray, no one has ever touched my chest or back. Then when I was 15 years old my mother's friend introduced me in to a life style that I found worked. I did not have to worry about the touch issue because there were rules to follow. I have stayed in that kind of relationship since," Christian states.

"What sort of relationship gives you that," Ana asks. "Please don't hate me when I tell you Anastasia," Christian pleads with her. She agrees that she will not hate him and will listen to every think he has to say. "In a BDSM relationship. I can tie them up and not worry about being touched," he explains.

"But isn't they're hitting with whips and stuff as well", she asks. "Yes but you have the consent of both parties, before you start the contract both people state what they will or wont do," Christian tells her. "Why do you seem so ashamed of it if it is all consensual," Ana asks trying to understand.

"It's not that I'm ashamed, but a lot of people see the bad but not the fun or the amount of enjoyment in it," Christian says. "So the women that got you in to it, do you still see her," Ana asks. "Yes I do, we have a business and she is still friends with my mother, or should I say she was friends with my mother," Christian says.

"Wait a moment, that women Elena, is she the one that got you in to it, how old were you," Ana asks. "I was 15 years old, as of today I have nothing to do with her any more, business or social," he tells her. "So I have just one more question," Ana says getting closer to him. "And what might that be Miss Steele," Christian asks with a grin. "Would you show me," Ana asks.

"Anastasia with every think I have done to get you here, I'm not going to ruin it by takeing you in my play room," Christian tells her.

"Every think you have done? What have you done christian," Ana asks moving away from him.

"Shit" Christian says...

...

...

A/N HOPE YOU LIKED IT. XX


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Let me know what you think, you guys are the best...

...

...

Chapter 9

...

"Christian what did you mean, please I need to know," Ana demanded to know. _I told you it was to good to be true._

"Because of who I am and the power that I have, I need to do back ground checks on everyone I come in to contact with. If I'm going to do business with someone I need to make sure they are genuine. The people who I employ, I need to make sure that they are not a spy stealing information. When I brought SIP, before I met you I done back ground checks on all the staff. That is how we found out the information on Jack. When I first met you, I had a deep pull inside of me, it lead me to you Anastasia. I done a check on you to make sure you were who you said you were, it was to protect me." Christian says as he tries to explain.

"I understand that, what I don't understand is what you said, every think you have done?" Ana say's asking him to explain. _That's it show him who is boss._

"As I said about the back ground checks, I had my guy do one on you, Kate and her brother and your finance. I had hoped that we all would meet again and maybe become friends. When the check flagged Leon's, I got my guy to do a deeper one. When I was handed the file it showed that he had worked as an escort, so I put a tail on him to find out what he was up to. I only done that because if it was going to in danger you in any way I was going to tell you," Christian says hoping that she under stood what he had just told her.

"So you knew that he was gay," Ana asked. _Are you sure this one is not gay._

"No. We only saw him with women, they would go out have dinner, later he would take them home and stay till the early hours," Christian told her. _I wonder what the women looked like._

"So you knew he would be at the restaurant", Ana asked him. "We knew he may turn up. Listen, if I just told you the information would you have believed me", Christian asked knowing the answer. "No, I probley would not have", she replied. "I hated having to do it that way but I knew you needed to see it with your own eyes," Christian said.

"Ok can we change the subject now please," Ana asked leaning in close to Christian. _Yea because there are better things to do._

It did not take long for the two of them to start making out. They were both all hands and tongues, as Christian was sliding his hands up her top Taylor cleared his throat by the entrance. "Taylor what is it," Christian asked annoyed. "Sir I need a word," Taylor says as the two men share a look. _Great, if it's not Kate interrupting us it's Taylor. I wonder what it's about._

Christian got up and walked over to Taylor. "Sir Miss Steele's ex is down stairs demanding to see her, what would you like me to do,"Taylor asked.

"No...I'll ask her if she wants to see him, if she does then I want you and Sawyer to be close, oh and frisk him for any weapons," Christian says as he goes back over to Ana.

"Ana I have just been told that Leon is down stairs wanting to see you. If you don't want to see him then that's fine," Christian tell her.

"Um... I will see what he wants but I don't want to be on my own," Ana says knotting her fingers. _I'm glad Christian will be here._

"Hay, you will never be on your own again, ok. I will always be here Ana always."

As soon as Christian gives Taylor the nod, they sit and wait for him to walk in.

As Leon walks in to the lounge area his eye's locked with Christians, then he looked at Ana and it sent shivers down her spine. Ana looks away because she just wants to forget about him and live her life.

Taylor indicated for Leon to sit on the sofa opposite Ana ana Christian, they also had a coffee table in between them. When Ana looked up she saw that Taylor and Sawyer we stood behind the couch he was on. Both of the men gave her a comforting nod.

"What do you want Leon," Ana asked him.

"I want you Ana," Leon tells her.

"You already had me Leon, but YOU let me go when you had sex with women and men. I will never be yours again," Ana tells him.

"Listen. I have sorted everything and we can finally be married. It's all sorted for next week," Leon tells her hoping it's enough.

Suddenly Ana stands and starts to pace. "Are you crazy or had a bang to the head. I'm not marrying you next week or ever," Ana says stunned at his request.

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way but you don't have a choice Ana," Leon says with an evil look in his eyes.

Just then Christian stands and walks over to Ana and puts his arm around her.

"You heard the Lady Leon, she said NO. I think that it is time for you to go," Christian says nodding to Taylor and Sawyer.

"Did you not hear me Christian, we ARE getting married next week, we have to, simple as that. Oh and before I forget, Kate told my parents that I was gay, they have told me if I don't fix this then I'm cut of for ever. But don't worry about Kate, she will get what coming to her. You see, in the last 48 hours I've made some friends. I'll see you soon Ana," Leon says as he turns to leave the apartment followed by security.

"Is it me or is he crazy," Ana asks Christian. _No it's not just you, he is crazy._

Christian gives Ana a hug and tells her that everything will be fine. He takes his phone out of his pocket and calls his brother.

PHONE CONVERSATION.

CG: Hay Elliot it's me, I'm doubling security around Kate.

EG: Why, what has happened.

CG: Anastasia's ex has just been here, he told us hat Kate told his parents about him being gay, he wants revenge.

EG: Thanks for letting me know. Oh before I for get we wont be over tonight, Kate has fallen asleep and I don't want to wake her so we will see you tomorrow.

CG: Why don't you two come for dinner.

EG: cool. we will see you tomorrow say 6.

CG: That's fine.

EG: Ok bro, laters.

Once Christian finished talking to his brother he made sure that Taylor had arranged more security for Kate and Ana.

"Hay why don't you go up to bed, it has been a very long day," Christian says.

"Well I am going to have a long soak in the bath first," Ana tells him. _Bed and bath sound very good to me._

"Well your things have been brought over and have been put in your room," Christian says as he leans over to Ana to give her a kiss good night.

After a nice long soak in the bath Ana felt relaxed and safe, she was finding it hard to drift of so she went in search of a good book in Christians library. As she was walking past Christians office Christian was walking out, they both crashed into each other.

Ana let out a scream as she fell to the floor. "Hay it's ok, it's only me," Christian says as he bends down to help her up.

At that moment Taylor and Sawyer came running out with gun's drawn. "Is every think ok sir, we heard a scream," Taylor says. "Yes I just startled Anastasia that's all," Christian says as the men put there guns away and return to the security room. _Oh my god I think I'm having a heart attack._

"I'm sorry Anastasia, I thought you were in bed," Christian says helping her up.

"I was but I thought that I would get a book to read from your library," Ana says.

"Well don't let me stop you. Remember if you need any think I'm here ok," Christian says as he kisses her forehead. _I think I may need the kiss of life._

Once Ana had found a book she went back to her room, as she was walking past Christians room she could hear his shower going and she had a very strong urge to walk in but she thought she better be a good girl and went to her room. _We could help him soap his big stong body._

Ana fell asleep as the place was quiet. She got woken up at about 3:30am. She was felling very cold so covered her self more but it did not help. She decided to go get a cup of tea to warm her self a bit. As she walked past Christians room his door was open, as she looked in she could see that his balcony doors were open. She thought about just closing them but thought she would check with him first, she could see him sleeping but he did not look at peace. Ana remembered his touch issues so she reached for his hand and whispered his name. As Christians eyes opened she saw a hungry look in his eyes but she dismissed it. _WOW that look does things to me. Even better he can do things to me._

"Sorry to wake you Christian but would it be ok if I closed your balcony windows as I'm really cold". The look he gave her scared her to death.

Christian looked at the balcony doors, the next moment he jumped out of bed and caught Anas hand and took her from his room. As soon as they were out he made a call, all he said in to the phone was CODE RED. _What the hell does that mean._

_..._

_..._

_..._

A/N I really hope that you liked it. Thankyou for the ideas and messages. xx


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Thank you for the messages xx

...

Chapter 10

...

...

"What the hell does CODE RED mean Christian, this is really scaring me," Ana tells him as he puts his arm around her pulling her in close.

At that moment Taylor and Sawyer came running to them. Sawyer was looking around gun drawn as Taylor spoke to Christian.

"Sir what has happened," Taylor asked. _I'm really scared, i don't like this._

"Anastasia just woke me up because she was cold, she saw the balcony doors open, I did not open them," Christian tells him.

"Ok sir, stay here with Sawyer and I will get over night bags for you and Miss Steele." Taylor says as he goes and gets the over night bags. When Taylor returns he has the bags and cloths for them to put on.

Once Taylor has done a sweep of the bathroom Ana went in to change then it was Christians turn while the security kept watch. When the couple arrived in the garage Sawyer got in to driver seat when Taylor told him to take the couple to the fist elected safe zone, if there are any problems he was told to go to the second safe zone, Taylor also told Sayer that every think would be arranged by the time they arrived at the destination.

Taylor told Christian that he would stay behind and check the apartment inch by inch. He will also call in the new security people to help with the sweep and to protect them.

When they got to their destination Ana saw that they were at the Heathman hotel. When they walked in Christian done all the talking. _I hope he knows what to say because i don't have a clue._

"Hi, I have a room booked under the name Taylor," Christian said.

"Yes sir. You are booked into the presidential suit, have a nice stay Mr and Mrs Taylor. I will call a bell boy to help with your bags," the women says. _What did she just call us._

"That is not needed, my wife and I can manage," Christian says as he holds her hand and they both go to the elevator. "So... I'm your wife now,"Ana says with a big grin on her face. _Being his wife and by his side forever sounds good to me._

"I must say it has a nice ring to it," Christian says grinning at her. _Yes it does._

When they arrive in their suit Anas eyes widen with the size of the place. Once Christian puts their bags in the only bedroom he poured them both a brandy. _WOW How many people are staying with us._

"Christian can I ask you some think," Ana says knotting her fingers.

"Of cause you can," Christian says.

"I know there is only one bed, but would you sleep in it with me," Ana asks as her cheeks went red. _Wow I'm feeling really tired now._

"Yes Anastasia, I will sleep in the same bed," Christian says trying to reassure her.

"Thank you, I just don't want to be on my own," Ana says in a small voice. "Anastasia don't worry. This will be very new to me as well because I have never shared my bed with anyone," Christian says.

Once they finished there drinks, Ana went and got in her sleep shorts and tank top, once she was in bed Christian came out of the bathroom with his pj bottoms on and a t-shirt. When they were in bed Ana had her back to him so he moved closer to her and placed his arm over her waist. It did not take long untill the couple were both asleep in each others arms.

As Ana was waking up she felt a had on her breast, as she moved slightly Christians hips tilted towards Anas side and she felt his rock hard erection digging in her. Ana just stayed there watching him sleep. Her legs were tangled with his so she could not get out of bed to use the bathroom. _This is the best view i have ever seen._

Ana was pulled out of her thoughts as Christians phone started to vibrate, as soon as his eyes opened he had a massive grin on his face. "Your phone is vibrating," Ana told him.

Christian answered his phone and told the person on the other end that he will be ready in 10 minutes. He then looked back to Ana and told her that there is many things he would love to do to her in that bed, he then kissed her and jumped out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

When Christian came out he was fully dressed and looking far to good. He went over to Ana and told her that the bathroom is all hers and while she is getting ready he would order breakfast.

Once Ana had finished getting ready she went through to the dineing room. As she walked in Christian stood and told Ana how beautiful she looked, with rosy red cheeks the couple started on their breakfast.

There was a knock at the door and Taylor walked in. " What is the latest Taylor," Christian asked.

"Well sir... Taylor started and looked at Ana. "Taylor this involves Anastasia, so she need all the facts as well," Christian said.

"Very well sir. A note was found in the hall way between both of your rooms, this is the note, DNA and Fingerprints are underway," Taylor says passing them the note that is in a clear bag.

THIS IS HOW EASY IT IS FOR

ME TO GET WHAT

I WANT. WE WILL SEE YOU SOON

XXXX

"What else," Christian asked.

"The CCTV cameras show that two people entered threw the balcony, one of them went to Miss Steele's room and spent almost 3 minutes in there. It also show's the person putting a pair of Miss Steele's underwear in their pocket." Taylor says blushing slightly, he had hoped to tell Christian that piece of information in private, not in front of Ana. _Oh my god, why would they want my underwear and what did he do in my room for 3 minutes._

"It was the second person that laid the note in the hall way, when it was in place that person then returned to your room sir untill the other person returned and then they left," Taylor tells him.

"From using their hight and build size we can determine that they are two men. The sweep through the apartment showed nothing, no bugs or any other devices. We have also changed all codes and locks, we have also reinforced the balcony doors and set silent alarms up, if they are opened we will know," Taylor tells them. _Who would do such a thing._

"That's great Taylor, how are the warrants going," Christian asked.

"It would seem that Mr Hyde has disappeared and so has Mr Leon Stone. When the police returned to SIP he was no were to be seen, he cleared out his bank and taken stuff from home, we are still trying to find him sir," Taylor tells him knowing he will be pissed.

"How the fuck can he just vanish, what the fuck do I pay you all for," Christian demanded. _It's not their fault._

"Christian, don't you dare take this out on them, they are doing the best that they can so give them a break," Ana shouted at him.

"Ok, fine, im sorry Taylor, is there anything else," Christian asked. _That is more like it._

Taylor was so stunned that Ana had just stood up to Christian to defend him. "When Leon visited last night he said he had made some new friends, we think may be working with Jack. As we know already Jack is involved with Elizabeth Morgan who is related to Mrs Lincoln, we strongly believe that they are all working together. The note that was left was placed in between both of your rooms, so we don't know if they are after one of you or both of you. Mr Elliot Grey has been notified and security increased as it will be for both of you," Taylor tells them.

"Has Elena been given her restraining order yet," Christian asked.

"Yes sir she was served the papers first thing this morning," Taylor tells him. _At least something has gone right._

"That is great Taylor thankyou. Miss Steele and myself are going to go out in to town shopping to-day and then have lunch somewhere," Christian says to Taylor.

"Very good sir," Taylor says and leaves.

"What are we going shopping for," Ana asks. _This could be fun._

"We are going to go and get you new underwear, nightwear and clothing because we don't know what they did in your room, before you say anything Anastasia I will be paying for it all because it happened in my home, I also thought you might like to help choose me new cloths as well," Christian says hoping to distract her from her thoughts. _What! No he is not paying._

"You don't have to pay for my things, I can call Kate and borrow money from her to get my things," Ana says.

"NO, end of story. Please let me do this for you, anyway you would need outfits for when you start work tomorrow." Christian tells her with a big grin. _OH this man is stubben. Ok we will let him win this one but the next will be ours.  
_

Ana and Christian leave for their shopping trip with Taylor, Sawyer, Ryan and Bennet. They take two SUVs with Taylor and Sawyer riding with the couple. The first shop they got to is Nemons and an assistant arrives.

"Good morning Mr Grey and Miss

"Miss Steele," Christian tells the women.

"Of cause Mr Grey, how may we help you today, she asks.

"We are after work cloths and some gowns as well," Christian says.

As the assistant glances at Ana it is hard to not see the jealousy in her eyes. _Yes he is with me hunni and no he does not want you so stick that in your pipe and smoke it._

Once they go through the items that Ana wants and the correct sizes Christian come over with a few extra items that he likes and adds them to the pile. Once they have all the items they were walking out of the store when Christian saw a beautiful gown he wanted to get Ana. He gives the other items to one of his security to put in the car and he takes Ana to the changing room to try on the gown. He had asked Ana if she would go with him to a function for that Saturday evening, she agreed and was looking forward to it. _Wow, we now have enough cloths to fill that huge walk in closet._

Once in the changing room she tried the ice blue gown on, it had a detailed bodice with clear diamonds and beads. She looked stunning in it, but when she came out from the changing room Christian was disappointed that she did not have it on. _Oh look at his face. See Mr Grey that is what it is like to not get your own way. You can see it on Saturday._

"Why don't you have the dress on," Christian asks.

"Because I want it to be a surprise for you on Saturday," Ana says looking at him with her big blue eyes. She knows she has won when he smiles at her and plants a gentle kiss on her lips in front of the sales assistant. _See he is all myn._

"Now its my turn for new cloths," Christian says.

About an hour later they have new cloths for Christian, he had fun trying on lots of different things with Ana, then he tells her that they have one more shop to go to before lunch. Once they are all back in the cars they head of.

Ana is stood outside the shop looking at it then at Christian. "You want me to get it all from here," Ana asks him. " Only the best for you Anastasia," Christian tells her.

As they walk threw the door Anas cheeks were bright red. An assistant came over and welcomes them to Victoria Secrets, she asks if she could help them.

"Yes we need a whole new set of things for my girlfriend. We need all sorts of colors to match her outfits," Christian informs her. _He just called me his girlfriend._

"Ok not a problem, lets take a look around." the assistant says.

They spend nearly another hour in the shop, Christian asked her to try a few bits on but Ana was to shy to do it knowing the women would be waiting. They also find Ana some silk shorts and tops for bed, they get a couple of different colours and some long silk night gowns with silk robes. _I really cant wait to try all these items on, they are so sexy. I think I will wear my new shorts and top tonight I think._

Once they are back in the cars they head to the restaurant to have lunch. When they arrive they get settled and order their food. Security are at a table next to them and it helps Ana to relax.

They had were eating their meal and chatting away when a waiter walk over to their table.

"Excuse me Miss Steele but I have just been asked to give this to you," the waiter says and walks of. _What the hell is this._

Just then the security were around the table, Taylor asked for the note and she passed it over. When Tayor had read the note he looked at Sawyer and said CAR NOW. _OH NO NOT AGAIN._

Sawyer walks very fast to the exit. "We are leaving now sir." Taylor says to his boss. The couple stand and walk out with the security surrounding them both.

Once they are outside Sawyer skids to a halt, Taylor opens the door for them to get in. Once safely inside they start driving to the penthouse as Taylor watches everything around them. _I want my dad._

"What is it Taylor," Christian asks. Taylor passes the note to him and Ana leans in to read it as well.

I CANT WAIT TO SEE THE

NEW THINGS YOU GOT FROM

VICTORIA SECRETS.

XXXX

"Christian they have followed us around," Ana says with shock. _Why can't they just leave us alone._

Christian pulls Ana close to him. "It will be ok baby, I will not let any one get to you ok. we are going back to the penthouse, all of our stuff has been taken there from the hotel," Christian tells her.

When they arrive they exit the car and straight to the elevator. When the doors open they both headed to the kitchen where Mrs Jones was doing drinks for them.

"Good afternoon Mr Grey and Miss Steele. Oh Miss Steele a letter arrived for you," Gail tells her.

"Taylor," Christian shouts out. "Yes sir."

"Anastasia has another letter, can you sort it out," Christian asks. _This is getting to much, if they wanted to scare us then they have won because I am very scared._

Taylor puts gloves on and then takes the letter from Gail and opens it, the couple stand either side of him to read the note as well.

YOU CAN RUN BUT

YOU CAN NOT HIDE.

XXXX

"I don't know how much more I can take of this Christian," Ana says as tears spring from her eyes.

...

...

A/N I really hope you like it. Let me know xx

"


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Please let me know what you think and weather I should keep writing. thankyou. xx

...

...

CHAPTER 11.

...

"I don't know how much more I can take of this Christian," Ana says as tears spring from her eyes. _I'm with you on that._

Christian reaches out to Ana and pulls her so close until she is flat against his chest, but it does not bother him and there is no pain.

"Please don't run baby, it's what they want. I will protect you always I promise, just please don't run," Christian begs her.

"I'm not running Christian, I'm just so scared," Ana tells him. "What can I do to make you feel safe baby, tell me and I will do it," Christian says.

"I just don't know. I'm scared to be on my own, I keep thinking that someone is going to jump out at any minute and drag me away from you. I know I have not known you that long but I have such stong feelings for you that it scares the life out of me. I know the only way someone can really hurt me is if they hurt you Christian," Ana tells him as she sobs in to his t-shirt. _They are more than strong feelings and you know it._

"Baby you will never be on your own again. Would it make you feel safer if you stayed in my room with me at night, we can put your things in the closet and share my bathroom, that way I will know you are safe as well," Christian asks her.

"Would that be ok," Ana asks as her tears slow. _He has to be to good to be true._

"Baby it would be more than ok. I don't ever intend on letting you go now your here baby, come on let's get a drink and I will let Gail know of the new arrangement and she will sort it all out ok," Christian says as he leads Ana to the kitchen. "I don't want to ever go either," Ana tells him. _He is the one for us i know he is._

"Do you really mean that," Christian asks as a thought comes to mind. "I mean every word Christian, I would never say it if it were not true," Ana tells him. "Move in with me then, for good," Christian says as Ana takes a loud gasp. _WHAT!_

"Christian I .. "Ana just listen, it would make sence. You would always be safe here and I will pay your share of the rent to Kate, that way if you want a break you will still have your room there, please say yes baby," Christian pleads. _Put the poor man out of his misery women, come on._

"I don't know what to say," Ana says. "Say yes please baby it will be great," Christian says.

"Ok what the hell, YES," Ana says giggling with excitement. _This is going to be amazing._

Christian wraps his arms around Ana as she does the sam., He then lifts her up and spins her around in his arms as he throws his head back and laughs from pure joy. "You have no idea how happy you have just made me baby," Christian says as he squeezes her tightly that it makes her squeal with laughter. "That is the best sound in the word," Christian tells her. _I have not been this happy in years._

After the couple calmed down Christian called out for his staff to come to the lounge. After a few moments all the staff were there. " I want you all to know that Miss Steele has agreed to move in permanently. This is now her home," Christian tells them, untill Ana has something to add.

"I would really like for you all to call me Ana please,"Ana asks them. The staff all look at Christian, he tell Ana that he is happy for Gail to call her Ana but he would prefer the security stay professional and call her Miss Steele," Christian tells them all. _I can understand that. They are there to protect us._

"Ok I can live with that," Ana says with a smile. "I have some work to do so if you want you can help Gail and she will go through everything with you," Christian says as he kisses Ana on the lips and goes to his home office. _God I love those lips on_ me.

" So Ana, Mr Grey has said that we are moving your things from the spare room to his," Gail says. "Yes that's right," Ana tells her. _It will be called our room._

The two women start with the cloths. Christian has a walk in closet the size of her old room. Only half of the closet is used by Christian, so Gail starts bringing down Anas clothes while Ana puts them all on the racks. Once Ana is happy with the order she has put them in they then put all the new shoes in the shoe rack, Christian had insisted on getting shoes and accessories to go with her work cloths and gowns. _Why he thinks we need all these clothes I don't know_

Once the women have finished, Ana just stands there looking at all the new cloths, shoes, bags and other items he said she needed. As Ana is looking at it all she thinks about her best friend Kate and what her reaction will be when she sees it all. _She will be asking if she can borrow cloths from you instead of you asking her._

Once all the cloths were done Ana moved her items from her bed side table in to her new room, as she places the book down Christian walks in to their room. "How is it all going,"Christian asks.

"Yes I think it is all done, there is nothing left in the other room but I will have to borrow Kate's car to collect my other items from Kate's," Ana tells Christian.

"You wont need to do that baby, I have arranged for a car to be delivered here tomorrow morning for you. I was going to ask you about the things at Kate's, why don't we get our security to collect them, that way you don't put yourself in danger, is that ok baby," Christian asks.

Both Ana and Christian sit on the bed while they talk.

"You do not need to buy me a car Christian," Ana says in a firm tone. _Are you crazy, if he wants to buy us a car let him._

"I know I don't but I want to. Sawyer is your CPO so he will drive you to and from work, if I need to leave before you. Anywhere you want to go you will have Sawyer and the SUV, if you decide you want to drive your car will be there for you," Christian says. _Just let the poor man get you a car._

"Ok, thankyou very much Christian. So what is going to happen tomorrow," Ana asks.

"Well as soon as 12 noon arrives you and I will walk in to SIP, we will set the conference room up and call the staff in one at a time. The ones that support Jack or Elizabeth will be fired on the spot. Elizabeth will be fired as well. I also need to talk to you about your job," Christian says. _Oh no, this does not look good._

"I understand, I will start looking for another job tomorrow,"Ana says in a sad voice.

"What. No. I don't want you to look for another job baby. I was going to ask if you could baby sit Jacks job because you know who his authors are. You also know his up coming appointments, this is until we find a replacement. If you do a good job and you enjoy it I am happy to hire you as an editor. If we give you 3 months and you are not happy then we will find something else for you, does that sound ok to you baby," Christian asks. _WOW we are going to be a real editor, this is fantastic._

"I just feel really bad because of everything that you have done for me, it feels like im take take take," Ana tells him.

"The things that I am doing is nothing compared to the things you have done for me. I need your help at SIP because I'm going to be staff down, so really im not really giving you anything, you are helping me," Christian says as he rubs his thumb over her knuckles. _Come on we can't let him down, not after all the things he has done for us._

"Ok I will do the job and I will do my best for you. What about the other staff, they will know that I only got Jacks job because of you," Ana says as she knots her fingers.

"I will not have anyone treating you like that, you got the job because you know what you are doing and you are passionate, don't worry about the others baby that is my job. We also need to get you your own assistant,"Christian tells her. _He is totally a night in shining armour._

"This is all crazy, assistants and promotions, it's just a lot to get used to that's all. I am going to sort out what cloths I'm going to wear to work tomorrow," Ana says as she gets up she gives him a kiss and goes to their closet.

"Don't forget that Kate and Elliot will be here in about half an hour baby," Christian shouts to her.

When the couple emerge from their room they go to the kitchen and Christian gets a bottle of wine out of the fridge and pours them both a glass. Gail is busy in the kitchen doing their evening meal so they both head to the lounge and start chatting away.

A few minutes later Taylor appears at the entrance of the great room and announces that Mr Grey and Miss Kavanagh are on their way up, then he leaves. As Kate walks in her chin hits the floor with amazement of the place. When she has finished looking around the great room her eyes fall on Ana. _This must be the only time I have known Kate to be lost for words, I wonder how long it will last for._

"Steele," Kate says as she throws her arms around Ana. "I am sorry to hear what has gone on, how are you doing," Kate asks Ana.

Before Ana has a chance to answer Elliot sweeps in and scoops Ana up and spins her around, much to Christians annoyance. "How you holding up little lady," Elliot asks. "As I was about to tell Kate I'm doing ok, in fact we are doing ok," Ana says as she moves to Christians side and he places a protective arm around her. _That's it you tell them, as long as we have Christian we are always going to be ok._

"What you and Grey are together now," Kate demands to know. "Yes Kate, we are a couple now," Ana tells her.

Elliot shakes his brother's hand and whispers in Christians ear. After a few seconds Christian is laughing hard. "No Elliot I'm not," Christian says still laughing. " Either way bro I'm pleased for you both," Elliot tells him. _I wonder what that is all about._

The boys end up playing pool while Ana shows Kate around. Ana fills Kate in on what has happened and how wonderful Christian has been to her. When Ana tells her about their shopping trip Kate demands to see the cloths, so they head of to Christian and Anas room. _You have not told her that your sharing Christians room yet._

"Steele this looks like it is Christians room," Kate says. "Yes Kate it is, it's also my room." Ana tells her. "So you have finally had sex," Kate wants to know.

"Kate we sleep in the same bed, it does not mean we have had sex. I feel safer and sleep so much better knowing he is there by my side, simple as that and I do have very strong feelings for him,"Ana tells her. "I know what you mean, I have felt the same way with my Elliot," Kate says.

"Your Elliot," Ana teases. The two women start laughing until Ana opens the doors to the walk in closet. Kate is all over the cloths and then shoes, till she sees the bags. They spend a long time in the closet chatting while Kate is trying things on and asking to borrow stuff. _WOW Kate has never asked to borrow our cloths before._

The two women make their way back to the lounge when Gail tells them that dinner is ready. Over dinner the conversations flow back and forth. Ana tells Kate the plan for tomorrow when they go in to SIP and the promotion. Kate is really pleased for her friend that things are looking up for her. "Oh before I forget Ana Jose has tried to get hold of you, he said he has tried your phone but no luck," Kate tells her.

Ana does not understand why she has not got the calls or messages so she goes and gets her phone. "Whats wrong baby," Christian asks after seeing the confused look on Anas face. Ana tells him what Kate said. When Ana has her phone a high pitch whistle sounds, it's that loud everyone covers their ears. Taylor walks in to the room to find out what is making that noise. When he sees Ana with the phone he takes it from her and presses a few buttons untill it stops. _What was that. WOW I think I have lost my hearing._

"What the hell was that they all ask". Taylor puts his finger to his lips to indicate he needs them to be quiet. They all do as they are asked, Taylor puts the phone on the side and runs to the security room and returns with Sawyer who has a bag, the two men also have gloves on.

Everyone watches the two men, Taylor takes the back of the phone of to show a bug. Once it is dis mantled Taylor tells Christian that it is a listening device and tracker. Ana is shocked that she did not know it was there, they work out that it must have been planted when she was at SIP. Christian tells her he will have a new phone ready for her in the morning. _This looks like it belongs in a james bond film._

The group continue their evening with lots of laughter and fun, they all make arrangements to meet again. Kate tells Ana that Jose is having his pictures shown in a gallery and the opening is for the next Wednesday in Portland, Kate has told Jose that she and Elliot will attend. Ana tells Christian the details that Kate just told her, after a few minutes Christian tells her that if she wants to go then they can all meet and all go together, then he tells them that they will be going in Charlie tango.

"What is Charlie Tango," Ana asks. "It is my helicopter, I will fly us all down and we can drive back so I can have a drink," Christian says. They all agree that it would be amazing to fly there and drive back at the end of the night. _I have never been in a helicopter before._

Once Elliot and Kate had gone Ana helps Gail put all the dishes in the dish washer while Christian talks with Taylor. "Thankyou for a wonderful meal tonight Gail, how does the cooking rota work," Ana asks Gail.

"Well I do all the cooking during the week but there is always food in the fridge or freezer that just needs heating. I also do all the laundry and cleaning, I also do a shop once a week so if there is anything that you need we just add it to the list. normally I go through the meals with Mr Grey on a sunday night. I hope I'm not over stepping over the line but I am really pleased you are here, it will be nice to have another women here and to have someone other than Mr Grey to look after," Gail says smiling fondly at Ana.

"It is a lot to get used to but I like the idea of cooking for Christian at the weekends, the last thing I want to think about at the end of a work day is cooking,"Ana says. "Well if you want to cook something we don't have just let me know what it is and I will make sure it's here ready for you," Gail tells her. _It will be nice to cook for our man at the weekends._

Ana decides to go and have a shower and get ready for bed, once she is done she goes to say goodnight to Christian but he is not in his office. She finds him in the security room. Ana pokes her head round the door and tells Christian she is of to bed when she sees what the men are watching. It's the CCTV recording of the break in.

"Sorry baby we were just trying to see if we could identify the two men," Christian tells her. "Can I see it as well," Ana asks him. "Of cause you can," Christian says as he signals for Ana to sit on his lap.

Taylor tells her that they can not run facial recognition as they can't see enough of their faces. As Ana watches she sees the man head to her old room, then 3 minutes later he comes back out with her underwear.

Suddenly Ana asks them to stop the video and to go back a bit, then she says stop. She asks if the image can be enlarged, once its done her hand shoots to cover her mouth. _OMG it is him isn't it._

"Baby what is it," Christian asks. "The earings. Jack has the very same ones in his ears." Ana says with a wobble to her voice.

...

...

A/N Please let me know what you think. xx


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N  
**Please let me know what you think, I hope you enjoy it. Sorry about the bold letters, I was waiting for my new glasses, I have also changed the other chapters. Thank you xxx

**...**

**...**

Chapter 12.

**...**

"Well if that is Jack then who is the other guy," Christian asks out loud. "I don't know sir, he keeps his head low at all times, it's as if they knows were the cameras are placed," Taylor tells him.

"Well im going to leave you men to it and go to bed, I will see you all in the morning, Ana tells the men, she then tells Christian she will see him when he comes to bed. After a kiss good night Ana lays in bed reading her book and very soon she falls asleep.

The next morning Ana wakes up feeling very warm, it does not take her long to find out why. Christian has his arm around her holding her close, his legs are also tangled with his.

The sun is shining its rays threw the window as Ana thinks to her self that today might be a good day.

"Good morning beautiful," Christian says as he looks at Ana. "Good morning to you to. So what is the plan for this morning," Ana asks as she snuggles closer to him. _Even first thing in the morning he looks and smells divine._

"Well I am going to go and have a shower then have breakfast with my beautiful girlfriend, after that I have some work to do and at 11:45 we are going to go down to SIP and take over, how does that sound to you," Christian asks with a grin. _God I would really love to get my hands on that body._

"I think that sounds like a great plan of action. I will jump in the shower after you then," Ana tells him.

"You can always join me if you want," he tells her with a twinkle in his eyes. _YES YES, Please can we help wash him._

"Christian I have never been naked in front of anybody before," Ana tells him as her cheeks go red. "Hay baby its fine ok, all in good time. I will never push you to do something you are not ready for," Christian tells her as he plants a soft kiss on her plump lips.

Once Christian is out of the shower and getting dressed in the bedroom Ana goes and has her shower, she had only been in there for a few minutes when Christian shouts in to ask if he can come in to brush his teeth. She shouts out that it is fine and tries to ignore him, she was very surprised that she did not feel embarrassed. Once she was finished she thought she would be brave and asked for him to pass her the towel, when he hands it to her his eyes quickly looked her up and down as she wrapped the towel around her. _I don't think he was expecting that because he did not know were to look._

Once Christian had done his teeth he gave her a quick kiss and went for breakfast leaving her to get ready. Ana could not understand why she felt so sexy, maybe it was the smouldering look Christian had given her or the silly grin on his face, either way she felt powerful.

When Ana walks to the breakfast bar Christian turns and smiles a sexy smile to her. "Is there something I can help you with Mr Grey," Ana asks smirking.

"No Miss Steele, I was just admiring the mighty fine view," Christian reply playfully. "I didn't think it was that good,"Ana tells him. "Oh Miss Steele, you have no idea how much I liked the view, I will also say that I have never seen one as good as that before,"Christian says playfully. _He is talking about seeing our body, wow he thinks it's the best he has ever seen and we know he has seen a lot._

Christian sits with the business section of the paper while he eats his breakfast, so Ana reads through the news section while eating her granola. Once They have finished breakfast Christian goes to his office and returns with a box.

"Baby these came this morning for you, I have had my Tech guys transfer all the information on to your new phone, also he sent messages to your friends and family to tell them that this is your new number," Christian tells her as he hands her a top of the range iPhone 5c.

"Thankyou very much Christian, I really appreciate this," Ana tells him as she looks over her new phone. "I also brought you one of these, I use my one all the time and for work so you can use it for work as well," Christian says as he gives her a top the line iPad.

"Christian you really don't have to get me these things," Ana tells him. "I know but I wanted to,It will help you for work and I put the british library app on there for you," Christian tells her. "I'm sorry, thankyou very much you are so sweet," Ana says as she gives him a great big kiss. _The poor guy try to do something nice and you moan. Give him a kiss and say thankyou._

Christian goes to his office to do some work while Ana looks threw her new iPad. Christian emerges from his office a couple of hours later and tells Ana that Ryan and Bennet have going down to SIP to sweep the conference rooms and that they will be leaving in 10 minutes.

Once they arrive outside of SIP Christian tells Ana that everything will be fine, he holds out his hand to her and asks if she is ready, she places her hand in his and nods her head. Christian kisses her before they get out of the car.

As they walk in the entrance Ryan walks over and tells Christian that he has done a sweep of the two conference rooms, they found 6 listening devices and that Bennet is doing the rest of the building while the new SIP security are keeping all the staff in the big conference room. _6 Listening devices in just two rooms, I wonder how many more they will find._

Christian and Ana walk in to the conference room were all the staff are. "Good afternoon everyone, as you may already know I'm Mr Grey and I am now the owner of this company. It will be re-named GREY INDEPENDENT PUBLISHERS. I will be speaking to each and every one of you, some of you will not be staying. Now most of you know my girlfriend Anastasia Steele, she will be coming back to work as an editor, so if anybody has a problem with that then leave now." After a short silence Christian told them that they would be called one at a time and left with Ana at his side.

The couple go to the other conference room and get ready for the staff, they have both been given drinks so they are ready to start.

The first person they ask for is Elizabeth Morgan, when she walks in she smiles sweetly at Christian but then glares at Ana. _What is her problem._

"Is there a problem Miss Morgan," Christian demands to know.

" I don't think she should be here, not after what she done to poor Jack. He should be the boss, not some young prick tease," Elizabeth says.

"Miss Morgan you are fired, collect your belongings and get out of my building, Sawyer make sure she leaves," Christian shouts.

"I demand to know why you are fireing me," Elizabeth asks. _I don't understand why she thinks this is all my fault._

" Miss Morgan, you turned a blind eye when Jacks former assistants came to you and told you that he had raped them or sexually harassed them, you protected a rapist because you are in a relationship with him. Now get out of my building, Christian shouts at her.

When Elizabeth has left Christian reaches over and pulls Ana over to sit on his lap, he holds her tight and tells her that everything is going to be ok.

After they have finished talking to all the staff they had only fired 6. The couple then go back to were the staff were still waiting.

"Thankyou very much for waiting. As you can see there are some members of staff that are not here, they have been fired for various reasons and are no longer welcome in my building, if you see them here then you are to call security that will be here 24/7.

As of monday you will be given key cards that you will need to enter the building, if you lend them to anybody then you will be fired on the spot. You will be paid for today so go home and have a wonderful weekend and I will see you all on Monday," Christian says as the staff begin to clap.

Be for a lot of the staff leave they go over to Ana and give her a hug and tell her that they are so glad that Jack is no longer there and that they wont have to worry about him any more. After a lot of small talk most of the staff have gone when Christian grabs Anas hand and leads her away.

Christian takes Ana to what will be her new office. Ana then sees the sign that is already on her door, ANASTASIA STEELE EDITOR, she wraps her arms around Christian and thanks him for everything he has done for her. He tells her that she will have all new furniture when she arrives monday. _I can't believe this is our office, I can't wait to start now._

Your office will also be secure, you will only be able to enter is with a key-card. Sawyer will also be stationed outside your office at his own desk," Christian tells her. _He is takeing this very seriously._

The couple then start looking through the different paint colour samples that have been left for her to go through. They both finally make a choice on the colour when Taylor knocks on the door.

"Sir just letting you know that the sweep of the building was carried out and we found 5 listening devices in Hyde's old office, there was 8 devices and 3 mini cameras in the women's restroom. It would seems he had the entire building under surveillance. We will do another sweep when the building is locked down and its keycard access only. Welch and Barny are upgrading and fitting new CCTV cameras now, it will also be linked to GEH. The security desk is being fitted with the new monitors and the scanner is being put in place. The person scanner will be installed after the smaller one is done." Taylor tells them. _This place is going to be more secure than fort Knox._

"That is really great work Taylor thankyou," Christian tells him.

"Taylor what do you mean by scanners," Ana asks feeling stupid.

"The smaller scanner is for when people come to work, they place their items in a tray and we are able to see if they have any bugs, bombs or guns that we don't want in the building. We will also scan all mail and parcels or deliveries to make sure they are safe. We are also putting a person scanner up at the main doors that people will have to walk through, its to keep everyone safe," Taylor tells her.

"What about visitors," Ana then asks.

"When any one walks through the main door they are scanned. They will have to place any bags and or brief cases in the smaller one, when we know they are clean they will be allowed to enter, but they will be followed by the cameras that we are putting in. It is to make sure that no one can plant more bugs or bring in anything dangerous," Taylor tells her.

"Thankyou Taylor, it will be nice to know I can work safely without worrying about what people might be hiding," Ana says.

When Taylor leaves Ana turns to Christian and kisses him. "What is that for," Christian asks her.

"It's because I want you to know that I appreciate all the things you have done and are still doing for me," Ana says.

"Anastasia for the first time in my life I have something worth protecting. Yes I feel that for my family but it's not like the feelings I have for you. I would do anything for you Anastasia, anything, all you would have to do is ask. You have caused me to have feelings like I have never had before, you can touch my chest and I don't feel pain or fear of your touch, if any think I crave it. I can never lose you Anastasia because my world would be empty. Before you came in to my life I used to have night mares every night but since we started to sleep together I have not had any bad dream, it's because of you. Anastasia I know we have not known each other long and you may not believe me but I LOVE YOU, " Christian tells her.

"Oh Christian, I know what you mean I LOVE YOU as well,"Ana tells him as they both hold each other tight. _He loves us, he really loves us._

After Ana collects some manuscripts, she and Christian decide to leave GIP. (Grey Independent Publishers)

They both decide on a late lunch. When they are sat down and have ordered their meal they start talking about all the new changes for GIP. While they are eating their food Christian asks her if she wants to be taken home or if she wants to go to GEH while he gets on with some work, Ana decides that she will go to work with him because she has wanted to see where he works. Once they finish lunch they head for GEH.

Ana is shocked at the size of the GEH building. when they walk through the main doors Christian leads her to the elevators, Ana notices that all the women she sees are all blond. When they arrive on Christians floor he leads her towards his office, as they approach a blond-haired women stands and greats Christian.

"You must be Miss Steele the women says as she hold her hand out. My name is Andrea, I'm Mr Greys assistant. Can I get you both a drink," Andrea asks. _She seems really nice, I like her._

"Christian tells her he will have a coffee and a tea for Anastasia with the t-bag out," Christian tells her. _He remembers, god I love this man._

They both walk in to his office, it is a very large room with white walls and cream carpet. There is a large white couch against the wall to the left. Christians desk is at the other end of the room, behind the desk is another floor to ceiling window and the view is amazing.

Christian sets a work station up for Ana so she can start going over the manuscripts she has on her. Ana and Christian work side by side for a few hours, both lost in their own work until Christian tells Ana that they will call it a day. _That time has gone so fast._

By the time they get home they are both shattered. Christian goes to the fridge and get a chilled bottle of wine and pours them both a glass. They are both sat at the table eating their dinner talking about what they want to do over the weekend. Ana tells him she wants to go to a hair salon to have her hair trimmed and styled ready for tomorrows event. once they finished Christian goes to his office to sort some paper work out while Ana has a nice long hot bath.

When Ana is ready for bed she goes in search of Christian, when she finds him she says good night and heads of to bed with her Ipad and starts reading a book. With in a few minutes she is fast asleep with thoughts of tomorrows gala.

.,...

...

A/N Please let me know what you think, that way I know if I should continue. Thankyou xx


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Please keep your comments coming because I love reading what you guys think, also if you want me to continue with this story. THANKYOU XX

...

...

Chapter 13

...

It was early Saturday morning when Ana woke up in Christians arms, she laid there enjoying his closeness untill she decided to make him breakfast in bed. Very slowly and carefully she got out of bed trying not to wake her sleeping prince.

Once in the kitchen she made herself busy preparing his omelette. She saw her iPod on the counter so decided to put her ear buds in and listen to it while she cooks. Once the omelette is cooked she puts bacon on the side and gets his coffee. As she is walking towards the bedroom she sees Taylor walk towards her with the morning papers. _This all feels so normal._

"Good morning Miss Steele, here are todays papers," Taylor says as he puts the papers on top of the tray she is carrying.

"Thankyou very much Taylor," Ana says with a smile as she continues to the bedroom.

When she enters she places the tray on her bedside table and leans on the bed and whispers in to Christians ear that breakfast is ready. As he opens his eyes he has a mega watt smile, suddenly he grabs Ana and pins her on the bed so she is under him.

"Can't I have you for breakfast," Christian asks as he starts to leave soft kisses down her throat. _Please can he have us for breakfast._

"Well if I can't have you then I better eat the food," Christian says playfully.

Both Ana and Christian sit on their bed eating their breakfast while reading the papers. After eating Christian tells Ana that he is going to go to the gym that is at the bottom of the building.

"Can I come as well," Ana asks. _The gym, we don't want to go there, have you gone crazy._

"Yes of cause you can baby, go and get your things ready and I will brief Taylor on our plans," Christian tells her as he leaves the room.

After about 2 hours they of working out they both decide that they have finished and head for the elevator. Once back in the pent house Ana goes to have her shower, when she comes out Christian hands her a towel with a big grin on his face.

"Is there anything I can help you with Mr Grey," Ana asks batting her eye lashes and biting her lip. _I'm sure I can think of something for him to do._

"Yes there is Miss Steele but I know I can't have it," Christian says as he walks past Ana and slaps her on her bum which makes her squeal.

"Not today you can't Mr Grey," Ana says with a wink as she walks away.

The couple decide that they will go in to town so that Ana can get her hair done ready for the night's function, Christian has in formed her that while she is having her hair done he has a few things that he needs to do. Once they arrive outside the salon Christian tells her that she can have a manicure while her hair is being done and that it is all paid for, before she can utter a word he leans over a gives her a big steamy kiss.

As Ana steps out of the SUV she has Sawyer, Ryan and Bennet with her. As soon as she walks in she is seen to straight away and offered a drink as she is shown to her seat ready for her mini make-over.

After a couple of hours Ana walks out of the salon feeling refreshed, she decided to get a facial as well. As she gets in the SUV all she can see is a big smiling face that make her knees go weak.

"you look beautiful baby, did you enjoy getting pampered," Christian asks. _I dis thank you very much, I think I could get used to this._

"I did thank you. So what have you been up to while I have been getting treated like a queen," Ana asks him.

"Not a lot baby, just a couple of things I had to sort out. Because of the time we are going to go back home and have an early dinner then we will have to get ready because the sooner we get there the sooner we can get back and your all myn again," Christian says as he nibbles Anas neck making her giggle.

Once they had both eaten Christian went to get changed while Ana loaded the dish washer, when she was done she went to their room to start getting her self ready.

As Ana was putting on her stockings she looked up to see Christian standing against the wall watching her with hungry eyes.

"Are you going to stand there staring at me all night", Ana asked as she looked at Christian.

"Baby I want to spend the rest of my life looking at you," Christian tells her as he embraces her. _We want to spend the rest of our time looking at you as well._

Once she has her dress on and very light make-up she turns to Christian to ask what he thinks, before she can ask he tells her she looks breath-taking.

"There is something missing," Christian tells her as he rubs his chin. _Is he crazy._

"Well I can't fit anything else in to this dress," Ana tells him.

Christian reaches in to his pocket a takes out a red velvet box with the words Cartier on it. As he opened the box all she could say was that it is beautiful.

"Baby this is nothing compared to you," Christian tells her with honesty and love in his voice and eyes.

"This must have cost you a fortune," she tells him.

"Baby I have enough money for the next 10 generations of our family, this is nothing. Turn around so I can put it on for you," Christian says as she turns and lifts her hair.

Christian places a gold chain around her neck that has a heart charm on the front that hold 32 white and pink diamonds and a set of matching earings.

"This is stunning Christian thankyou," Ana says as she wraps her arms around his neck and places a soft but strong kiss on his lips. _He really knows how to treat a women. I know we have found our Happy Ever After._

As they both walk out of their room Christian nods to Taylor who then talks in to his cuff. The couple make their way to the elevator, Christian tells her that they will do a little meet and greet then they will leave to return home.

As the SUV arrive at the venue Taylor opens Christians door as Sawyer opens Anas, when they start walking in with their security the press shout asking for a photo, Christian has never been photographed with a women that was not family. The press go crazy takeing pictures.

PRESS: What is your dates name Mr Grey.

CG: He name is Anastasia Steele.

PRESS: Are you both dating.

CG: Yes we are and we are very happy, if you would excuse us we have a party to attend.

At that point Christian leans down and kisses her gently on the lips as the flashes from the cameras go in to over drive.

"Why did you just do that with the press," Ana asks. _Because he loves us and wants to tell the world._

"Because I want the world to know I'm with the most beautiful women in the world and to show that we are not going in to hiding," Christian tells her.

Once they are in side they spend a couple of hours meeting and greeting people. Ana is very grateful that Christian does not leave her side for a second. After about 3 hours they decide that they are going to leave so they can cuddle up at home and watch a film together.

It takes another 45 minutes until they make it back to the cars. Once they are inside Ana leans over and rests her head on Christians chest as he puts his arm around her. _That was crazy, he knows so many people. I cant wait to snuggle up at home and watch a film._

Once they are on the interstate heading home Anas eyes start to feel heavy, Christian is gently rubbing her arm and fighting sleep is a battle she knows she will lose.

Just as her eyes are closing Ana feels the car accelerate and the hairs on her neck rise. "Taylor what is going on," Christian asks.

"Sir we are being followed, the SUV with the other security ran its plates and it was reported stolen yesterday, it is gaining on us with speed. I have instructed Ryan to pull along side to get an eyeball on the driver. Are both your seat belts secure because I think he may try to bump us Sir," Taylor tells them. _O.M.G. They are coming for us, Leon said he was going to, lets pray he loses._

"We are both secure Taylor get us the fuck out of here NOW," Christian yells. The car throws them both back in to their seats as it picks up speed.

"Baby everything will be ok," Christian tells Ana as he holds her hand. At that moments Taylor shouts " BRACE FOR IMPACT." Christian places his arm across Ana as the car is hit from behind. _What if it is Christian he wants. No this can't be happening._

Once Taylor knows that everyone is ok he shouts in to his cuff. " GET THIS BASTARD OFF MY TAIL, I DON'T GIVE A FUCK HOW YOU DO IT JUST DO IT NOW, Sir we are 5 minutes from home and we are going to blow every red light, we also have home security waiting at the entrance to make sure they don't enter.

"Good work Taylor, just get us there in one piece," Christian tells him. _Please Taylor get us there._

Christian get his phone out and makes a call. " Welch, Grey here, we are being followed and I need you and Barney to get access to all road cameras using our GPS tracking, we are about 2 minutes from home and I need this report asap," Christian tells him.

"Are you ok baby," Christian asks Ana.

"I'm really scared we won't make it home," Ana tells his as tears fall down her face.

Christian puts his arm around her and shows her that they are pulling in to the underground parking, Ana could see the other security waiting. As the car pulls up opposite the elevator. Taylor and Sawyer jump out with the other security as the back door is opened. They form a shield around the couple and bundle them to the back of the elevator while the men stand in front to shield them.

Christian is holding Ana so tight and close as though she is his life raft. When the elevator opens the men exit to let the couple out. _We have made it, I can't believe we made it._

Mrs Jones appears looking worried as Christian tells Ana to go with Gail while he sorts this mess out, he gives her a kiss and tells her that he loves her as he looks to Gail and nods.

"Ana dear come and sit down and I will make you a cup of tea," Gail tells her.

As Ana sits on the sofa her tears start to fall. When Gail returns with a cup of tea for them both she hands Ana a tissue and sits next to her and places an arm around the young women.

"Gail I thought they were going to kill us or kidnap me, I was so scared at what they might do to Christian," Ana tells her.

"You are both safe now, do you really think that Jason would let that happen on his watch," Gail asks with a look on her face that says I don't think so.

Ana laughs " No I don't think he would," Ana says.

"That is why I love him, he is a good man who will not let anybody hurt you," Gail tells her. _What Gail and Taylor a couple, wow who would have thought._

After hearing Gail say she loves Taylor Ana looks at her. "Oh you don't know, Jason and I are together and have been for about 4 years now," Gail tells her.

The two women sit drinking their tea and chatting like old friend, when Ana eye's start to fall Gail tells her that she should go to bed as it has been a long day. Ana goes to say goodnight to Christian because she knows he will be up till very late. Once she thanks Taylor and the other men she goes to bed to try to forget all the bad, it does not take long till she is asleep.

...

...

A/N Let me know what you think. xx


End file.
